


One Day In His Life

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories based on particular songs and their lyrics for Aquarius Camus and Rhadamanthys relationships throughout their reincarnations post-Hades and post-Ocean Dream Diamond. These unrelated chapters will finally make one story.<br/>Various ratings.</p><p>Major story : Camus x Milo, as their reincarnation OCs (Chevell x Myron), are about to tie the knot. Will Rhadamanthys (as himself, the Judge of The Underworld) change Aquarius' decision? </p><p>Side story : Following Rhadamanthys' relationships with the reincarnations of his Ice Saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will (The Beatles)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.  
> FIrst posted on FFnet on April, 20th, 2013
> 
> Post Canon Universe, bent to the songs and the lyrics, obviously.
> 
> The story in this chapter is based on the lyrics of "I Will" from the Beatles.  
> Pairing in this chapter : Camus x Milo (reincarnated as ChevellxMyron) and hint of Camus x You Know Who  
> Soundtrack : "I will", ranging from the Beatles to the guitar cover by Sungha Jung
> 
>  
> 
> The chapters are written based on the lyrics of a chosen song, and there will be part of lyrics embedded in the story.
> 
> Originally I thought this story as an unstructured dumping ground, now all the stand alone chapters will make one story. Although some of the facts/background of CamusxRhadamanthys are taken from the "Ocean Dream Diamond" story, this story is not related to ODD story and thus not a spoiler :-)
> 
> I am open for any critics or comments as usual.  
> Thanks for reading!

**_Who knows how long I've loved you_ **   
**_You know I love you still_ **

So, my gorgeous, now you are a redhead?

How long has it been since the last time I held you in my arms? 30 years? 40 years? It seems like yesterday. How lovely to meet you again now.

I see that you have the same thick and silky hair. And you really love that nonsense long hair style, don't you? After all this time, you keep that hair falling majestically down on your back. I wonder if they also smell like the sensual sandalwood and honey-jasmine that I adore.

Your honey-gold skin is now even paler, almost like ivory...like porcelain. But still looks as smooth as I remember. I wonder if it still have the same taste that I love, every time I run my lips or tongue over it.

Now, those mesmerizing light-brown-orangey eyes are still guarded by long straight eyelashes, as beautiful as the blue-green ones I used to adore. Let me look at them, gorgeous!

You look very shy...trying to hide those pretty eyes, avoiding direct and long eye-contacts. Be that as it may, from the cute smiles you give to other people greeting you, you are much a warmer personality than the dearly one I've ever held in my arms.

Your cute smiles produced by those bowed-pinkish lips and your rather less masculine jaw line give the softer and sweeter appearance. How interesting. Of course, you are not a warrior. Not this time. What are you now? You are an artist? That fits well with your long and sophisticated fingers holding that guitar.

I wonder why and how you did decide to learn and play the guitar. Were you inspired by me the last time we were together despite I was a lousy player? I am sure you will do what you do very well. It's just typical you...always try to do your best at all cost, even if it costs you your own life.

 

_**_Will I wait a lonely lifetime_ **  
**_If you want me to, I will_ ** _

 

But at times, I was better than you at  certain other things. Well, I had to.

You were the one to surprise. Only keeping you that way would make you stay by my side. Your prominent curiosity was both a blessing and a curse to you. Yet only a blessing to me, for that was the reason you fell in my hands, at least in the beginning.

I love you since.

I loved you in those waiting times, because you wanted me to.

I love you all the same now.

 

**_For if I ever saw you_ **   
**_I didn't catch your name_ **

**_But it never really mattered_ **   
**_I will always feel the same_ **

****

What's your name again? I didn't catch it the first time you said it. For I was enjoying your surprised look and the beautiful white teeth behind those lips when I invited you to the mini bar and to join me for a drink or two. You were waiting for the lead singer and he was always late.

How cute you were when apologizing to me with the blush on your face. You are too cute. It is good that you are not a warrior. You won't stand a chance against your enemy like this, against me.

So, your name is now Chevell Kiyomizu? How unique...borderline to strange? But everything about you was always not as what anyone or me would predict or plan. What does it mean my gorgeous? What, crystal stream knight? Or is it a water knight? Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me. It is you all the same. You are always the same  **Aquarius Camus**  to me.

You said that your grandfather was Japanese. He was married to a French woman, the same as your father. That is why you look like a French man than Japanese despite the last name. I think that is also why there is something exotic about you. Interesting you, but it is all the same you.

I will always feel the same about you.

 

 

**_And when at last I find you_ **   
**_Your song will fill the air_ **   
**_Sing it loud so I can hear you_ **

 

__You scolded that lead singer coldly as he arrived and joined us at the bar. I love your face when doing that cold scolding, by the way. As always._ _

__The lead singer was late. But I wish I've told Sylphid to put some spikes and nails on the Heinstein Castle's gate to stop his car completely. His name is Myron. Whatever. He is the same Greek and annoying_ _**Scorpio Milo** _ _. I knew him before. He can have blue-highlighted blond hair now. But it is the same long curly blond hair and the same annoying smirk on his handsome face. He wears a similar ring as yours on his finger. He proudly declares that he is your fiancé._ _

__Well, at least you always have good eyes for your partner, my dear gorgeous._ _

__So, you are both music artists, build the band together and climbing up the career ladder together. You are both promising stars. Both of you thank me for my invitation, so the band can play at my exclusive and luxury party. Well, I hold the party only on the behalf of the Heinstein family, for my Lady Pandora. But that Myron has to think that I am the one with the power. He has you now, so at least I deserve to keep my status and pride._ _

__I don't care about your career, my gorgeous. I just want to see you, to get to know you a bit better in this life time. It took me some efforts to find your reincarnation, but at last I found you._ _

__Your face turned to beautiful red when this Myron asked me bluntly if the small chapel in front of the Castle was for rented. Because you'd like to have a wedding in a Castle and that Myron wanted to be the prince charming capable of granting you the wish._ _

__Shall we make a deal, my gorgeous? Just like in the old times._ _

__I find myself telling Myron that he can have the chapel for your wedding next month but only with maximum 20 guests (Lady Pandora and I loath too many low-level humans at our Castle). And you can have the wedding there only if_ _**you** _ _, my gorgeous, sing a song for me tonight. The song that I choose should also be your wedding song._ _

__That notorious Myron was screaming his 'thank you,_ _**Lord Rhadamanthys** _ _' to me while you were just blushing madly whispering your thankfulness while holding my hands. Well, I think you only wanted to shake my hands, but I made you do more than that. Sorry, my gorgeous. You are so irresistible._ _

__So, you are singing this song that I chose while playing that guitar. Your beautiful voice is not enough for becoming a lead singer, for sure. But I love it all the same. Like always._ _

__The way you look at me, sing to me, smile to me, blushing for me...__

__My gorgeous._ _

__Shall I kill that Myron and kidnap you to the Underworld? Shall I make you my bride? Shall I be the one who pledge 'I will' to you? And receive your submission 'I will' as well?_ _

__What a temptation._ _

__But no!__

__We can only be together when we are both warriors, my dear gorgeous. That is, if in the future we  were to survive our fight, our battle, our war...as enemies._ _

__In the mean time, I will let that other Scorpio being alive, to take care of and love you._ _**For me** _ _._ _

__Because you deserve all the love you can get while I am away, down below in the Underworld.  While I have to do my duty serving my god, Lord Hades, as you will do for your Goddess Athena one day in one other life._ _

__

**_Love you forever and forever_ **   
**_Love you with all my heart_ **   
**_Love you whenever we're together_ **   
**_Love you when we're apart_ **

****

__It was good to see you once again my love. It was good to know that my feelings for you are real and is strong enough to make me wait for you, coming back to me in your next life._ _

__

__That Harpy is looking at me in a sympathetic way as we walk down the stairs to the Underworld together—summoning our surplices—after the party. After that Milo taking you home. He is taking you to your and his home that full of love and passion, as we used to have together.__

__

__I love you forever and forever, my dear Camus._ _

__In the mean time, that Valentine will serve me good._ _

__

* * *

* * *

 

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Hades. The morning after their love-making. The story based on Truly, Madly, Deeply (One DIrection) lyrics.
> 
> Pairing for this chapter : CamusxRhadamanthys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Saint Seiya. The lyrics are for "fair use" only.  
> Warning : Maybe OOC. Excessive romanticism. One Direction :-)  
> Song : Truly, Madly, Deeply from One Direction.  
> Lyrics : Anywhere in the net. The French translation was from "lyricstranslate(d)(o)(t)(c)(o)(m)"
> 
> After one of my favourite authors sent me the beautiful and wild drabbles on Rhadamanthys, I had these images on my mind. I have to dump them here because these two gorgeous are still at the innocent state in my other story.
> 
> And One Direction is my guilty pleasure, too :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

**Suis-je endormi, suis-je éveillé, ou quelque part entre les deux ?**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois étendus ici, à mes côtés**

**Ou bien ais-je simplement rêvé que nous étions parfaitement entremêlés,**

**Comme les branches d'un arbre ou des brindilles accrochées à une vigne ?**

_Those Sombre Tits are twittering melodious chirps that woke me up from my dream. I like being woken up like this, a lovely way to start the day. Only this time I don't want to open my eyes yet, for I had a beautiful dream._

_Oh, was it really just a dream? Then what is this happiness I am feeling now?_

_Rays of sunshine fall upon my face. It feels nicely warm. It feels as nice and warm as the body that encircled me, with strong arms wrapped around my waist and neck. With the bare bisque skin against mine, and the muscular strong legs are perfectly entwined with mine. Who would have thought that our bodies fitted wondrously together, like the lock and key?_

_Even our armors that stand side by side in the corner of the room look amazing together. They were the witness of the struggle, submission, passion...and the love making in our steamy night._

_I can feel your breathing sweeps my hair from your deep-buried nose on top of my head. I can even feel your morning wood pressed against my back,  giving me the illusion of being wanted by you. And being wanted again and again is a joyful feeling._

_Was I really the one you desired last night? Tell me that I am the one you've ever wanted to share the night with you. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois étendus ici, à mes côtés. Please tell me that I am not dreaming this._

_......_

_Are you awake now?_

_Oh no._

_Don't take your arms away. Don't withdraw your legs from me. I love being embraced by your body! And I have to confess that I secretly loved it when you spread those ridiculous wings, wrapping me for my protection...or whatever else you wanted to do with me._

_I am so relieved that you rolls my body and pulls me back, hugging me. Having my face in the crook of your neck like this is something nobody thinks will happen between us. Inhaling your signature scent, the mix of your sweat with those amber, musk and woody agarwood, is becoming my guilty pleasure now._

_Please stop!_

_Stop cupping my face between your hands, if you don't intend to kiss me. Because my whole body is yearning for your touches and lips when you hold my face and when you look at me deeply with your hypnotic golden eyes._

_Yes, like that._

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir mettre ce moment dans un cadre afin qu'il reste toujours ainsi._

_I wish I can freeze this moment in a frame. So I can put this morning back on replay and keep reliving it whether I am in Elysium or Cocytos. Especially if I am in Elysium, because you will not be there. Pity I cannot do that, my dear Wyvern._

_But I can freeze and put us in the ice coffin to stay like this forever. It would be a tragic-romantic ending having Snow White and Prince Charming together in an eternal coffin, don't you think? It will suit a sadist like you, I'm sure._

_Oh Goddess!_

_You take my breath away every time you kiss me like that. Our lips are touching, brushing and pushing each other. Then I feel your warm tongue is gliding, searching for mine, locking mine, and claiming for victory. Goddes, I don't want to know where your hands are, and what they are doing there._

_Hopefully I am not just one of your victims. Certainly don't want to be a shameful servant of yours like that foolish Harpy._

_But honestly, I fear that one day you will just get up and leave. Exactly like the other Scorpio did to me not so long ago. Despite my longing for freedom, it hurt so much._

_So every promise of love and freedom that you've whispered in my ears is everything to me. They might not mean that much to you, relatively to your almost eternal memories throughout the repeated reborn._ _Mais pour moi c'est tout._

_Maybe I am as foolish as the previous Aquarius in your bed after all. Even worse, I should have known it better not to fall head over heels for an arrogant, muscle brute and unibrow Judge of Hell like you._

_But how can I resist the tender yet passionate touches and caresses like this? Especially this morning after the night we've spent together. So, am I the guilty one?_

_Don't judge me for loving an enemy. Don't judge me for loving you, please._

_Vraiment, follement, profondemènt amoureux de toi_.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

_Those Sombre Tits are twittering noisy chirps that woke me up from my deep sleep. Surely, I am not in the Underworld. For once I like being woken up like this, an unusual way to start the day. Only this time I don't want to open my eyes yet for the beautiful dream I had._

_But of course, this is not a dream._

_It is far better than that. Having your nude honey-gold body locked in my legs and arms, and your unique fragrance of sandalwood and honey-jasmine from your well-groomed silky hair filling my olfactory sense; it's got to be real. It is as real as my morning wood pressed against your body. And this morning wood will soon grow into my pure desire—for I don't know how many times since last night—if I keep this embrace a little longer._

_Being able to express how much I want you is a wonderful feeling. I forgot how many days, weeks and months I've spent on so many schemes to steal a kiss from you._

_Correction, it's a lie._

_I tried to steal more than just a silly kiss from you, of course._

_Don't you know the things that I did to survive those sleepless nights and daydreams? Those times where I pictured your uncovered body in my arms, twitching, thrusting; your parted lips submitted to my passion; and your blue-green eyes sparkling with the same lust as mine revealing the fire under your icy mask._

_And you didn't make things easier for I couldn't depend on my devoted Valentine to sort those problems. I couldn't see Harpy's eyes without feeling disappointed that they were bright green instead of deep blue-green, without killing my desires._

_You forced me to do things that only an underdog specter would do. Only a loser Kyoto would grab and touch himself, like I did repeatedly to fulfill the needs. What a foolish Wyvern! Being a victim of a frigid Gold Saint._

_Now that I finally got you completely body and soul, you will pay me dearly for all those nights._

_I will declare my victory to the worlds, yours and mine. I am not ashamed to face the Sadist Lady Pandora or the Hopeless Romantic God of the Underworld and claiming that I want you to be mine. I can take many more tortures with that hideous harp for my intention of keeping you by my side for a longer time—like forever—throughout your reincarnations._

_I can and I will._

_........_

_Did I wake you up?_

_Come here, love. I want to see your eyes._

_And having your face in the crook of my neck is something that neither specters nor saints will ever expect from us._

_Don't do that! Don't brush your lips on my neck like you are savoring it. I will have to kiss you...and many other things for that. My whole body will scream asking for taking you or being taken by you, if you keep looking at me and pressing your body against mine like that. Yes, like that._

_My Lord Hades!_

_How shall I act after those earth-shattering and authentic French kisses?_

_Should I put the café allongé and croissants on a tray in bed for showing you my hidden Scorpio side? Should I wake you up every day with all those promises of your freedom, followed by begging you to stay and to return my feelings?_

_Should I limit myself only to give you tender touches and not more? Will that show you how I really feel for you and make you forget my dark past?_

_See? That's ridiculous! To think that a mighty Kyoto like me will treat an enemy tenderly and passionately like that. A high-rank specter will act all cool, like what we had last night was no big deal._

_I should have known it better not to fall for an Ice Saint whose life and memory is temporary. But how can I resist those sparkling eyes, and luscious lips capable of showing awesome smiles and giving sensual kisses?  How can I resist the depth of your blue-green eyes, the window to your intelligent mind?_

_You have broken those walls around my heart._

_And for that, I find you guilty, my Camus._

_If I have to pass my judgment, you are going straight to Cocytos. That way I can see you and be with you every day, forever. But you do not deserve it. Even a sadist like me cannot do that to you._

_Now I am just a fallen mighty Judge of Hell, who is truly, madly, crazy and deeply in love with a mortal Aquarius Gold Saint._

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Yes, Melissia-Sama. This is because of you. Now I have to dedicate it to you :-)

Looking back, also thank for Victoria for all the crazy conversations over the lyrics.

 

 

 


	3. Close to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myron forgot to deliver their wedding invitation to Lord-Von-You-Know-Who.
> 
> The story is based on the lyrics of "Close to Heaven" by Color Me Badd." And parts of the lyrics are embedded in the characters' thoughts.
> 
> Pairing in this chapter : Camus x Milo as their next reincarnation OC characters (Chevell x Myron).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.
> 
> Post Canon Universe, this chapter took place post-Hades, for the next reincarnation of our beloved Classic Gold Saints.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The long and sophisticated fingers were dancing on the ebony and ivory keys of the keyboard. The intro…the verse…the chorus…the bridge… collision…chorus…and ended with the ad lib. A moment later, transcribed music notes came out of the printer.

"Done!"

He observed the music sheets, fixed his brown-orangey eyes on the notes, checking them critically, adding some tempo marks, before finally nodded, satisfied. Then he threw himself to the sofa nearby and grunted…and sighed…and grunted again.

"Why can't I find the words? It should have been easy! Just describe my feelings for Myron and that's it. Arrgh…why?" He ran his fingers through his long and silky hair in frustration. "I got to find some inspiration."

He opened his cell phone and checked the calendar and to do lists before deciding on going out. He did not like a big party or too fancy one. But he liked to have everything just perfect for an important party in his life. Most of his to-do lists were already checked. The alternative vegetarian menu for the Indian Saakaar and Tibetan Jamma, the white roses for the Swedish Alrik's _boutonniere_ , and for whatever reason, a mask for the Italian Deodato…all were pretty much set up.

"Ah _non!_ I forgot to check if Myron has done this one already! Hm…he should be coming home by no-"

"Chevell, my love!" A loud shout came before a blue-haired man opened the door of their home-studio and music room. He was clearly in ecstasy, with beautiful blue eyes shining brightly and big grin on his face from corner to corner, throwing himself next to the red-haired Chevell.

"Our 'Star Hill : The Acoustic Concert' for next month is already sold out!" proclaimed Myron.

"Finally! That's great. That's one less problem to think about. So we just have to practice harder now, "responded Chevell calmly with wide smile, showing his neat-structured teeth.

 _You know you are the only one for me, and only the thought of you will already pick me up when I am feeling down and lonely._ Myron caught Chevell's waist and hugged him. "Will you marry me, _cardia mou_ Chevell Kiyomizu?"

"I am marrying you soon, if you can still remember. And if you let me continue to finish the preparation, Myron Kokinos _."_

Chevell smiled, producing two cute dimples on his cheeks, slightly blushing. _"I am close to heaven when you say that you love me and when you are touching me like this. I feel the same, but don't know why I stupidly still so afraid to show it sometimes. Like now when I couldn't find the words for our song?"_

Myron stopped Chevell from standing up, pulled him down and started kissing the Aquarian lips, kneaded them, to be precise. The Scorpio Myron didn't get even one kiss since days; they were too busy arranging the upcoming performance. It's a small concert, in a small audience hall for around three hundred people only. But it's in the place that the critics and talent seekers were often hunting for their next stars. Survived a show there; the future could look bright for the new artists. Small added details, the two lovers were going to exchange vows in a week. And Myron's Japanese-French dearest insisted on writing new songs, particularly on one song for their wedding. They were very busy, indeed.

"Then I can take you to our romantic honeymoon on the Mediterranean Dream Cruiser and then to Alaska. I'll be able to afford it soon." He played his finger on Chevell's pearl skin with pinkish flush and parted red lips. _Whenever you are near me, you make me happy, baby. My sweet love._

The blue-hair Greek, originally blond, hated cold places. But he would take his beloved music writer even to the soon publicly available Mars trip, if the Aquarian wished it. Only the Greek's bank account balance had stopped him from pampering his shy, yet warm-hearted, fiancé in that way.

"My romantic honeymoon will be just you and me in a quiet place, doesn't matter where, and doesn't have to be on the Dream Cruiser. Don't push yourself too hard for nothing important, Myron- _pyon_."

Chevell missed Myron, too. He only called this lead singer with that honorific when he was feeling lovey-dovey with him. And Myron knew it.

 _I got all crazy when you call out my name, and trembled for your heat, I'm shinning with emotions._ Chevell caressed his lover's fingers, particularly the right index finger with a rather long nail, painted in red. Myron was so proud of it, exclaiming that this would be his popular signature, and being the next trend if they became famous; that fitted with his last name which had a meaning of 'red' in Greek. _Sweetheart, dreaming like this, this song that I am singing is only for you._

Myron stroked the silky red hair and kissed Chevell again with burning passion, whispering in his ear. "I wish I have a castle and can take you there for our wedding night." _To see you, touch you, kiss you like this, I can't take it anymore._

_And heaven is only one kiss away._

They had planned the wedding to be a quick formality in the City Hall, followed by a small reception in the evening, because Chevell is a shy and private person. Until last month when they were lucky, being invited to play in a high-class private party. Thanks to Myron's boldness, suddenly they got a beautiful chapel in a real castle for the wedding ceremony. The same intrepid Myron, who was having his hands slipped inside Chevell's pants right now.

"Our castle is here, my silly Myron." However, Chevell always secretly pictured himself giving his vows to someone in a castle. Closing his eyes and trying to focus his minds away from below his navel, he continued thinking about the task lists. "And talking about the castle, have you delivered our wedding invitations to Lord Rhadamanthys and Lady von Heinstein personally? And what did he say about his request on our wedding songs?"

"Eh? I thought you are the one who's doing it."

"Myron! I only said that I would check if you did it. So they haven't got our invitation?

"Take it easy, Chevell. We still have times for that…please stay, Love." Myron begged his lover to continue their cuddling to the next step. But it's too late. Chevell sat up and starting to zip up his pants. Myron grunted in disappointment, but he knew that the Aquarian could be very stern and cold like ice when it comes to ticking off the boxes from their to-do lists.

"No, you don't have time for that anymore. This week you have busy schedules for finding the sponsor with Kanon, and doing the audition for recruiting some supporting band members with Alde. And not to mention your extravagant bachelor party or whatever else you have planned. Oh Myron!"

"I am sorry, _mwro mou (1)_?" Myron said in a very sweet way, but desperate that he wouldn't get some again tonight. And if he couldn't get it tonight, he would have to wait until after their wedding. _Damn!_ But it was his own idea to abstain from sleeping together for a week before their vows; to lift up the romance and expectation on their wedding night. The romantic idea seemed to be very stupid now, when he wanted Chevell so much.

Chevell sighed and checked his watch. He didn't know why he couldn't really be angry with Myron when he gave him that kind of look. "OK, I can still catch the evening flight, and arranging the ceremony is actually my part. Anyway, I need to go out and find some inspirations. And we don't have anything to do until we meet again in the chapel, right?" he was referring to Myron's sexual abstinence idea, teasing him.

"Can I change my idea?"

" _Iie (2)_. I liked your idea already."

Myron pouted and threw him body back on the sofa. Then his eyes caught the music sheets on the coffee table. "Is this our song? You've finished it already?"

"Not yet. And you won't see it until I am done."

"But it looks like a finished one already."

"I said no, Myron- _pyon_. That's why I need more inspirations. Who knows? Maybe I will get some inspirations when I see the castle."

"And see the 'Lord'?"

"Do I hear any jealousy?"

"I've told you. I think he had a crush on you. That's why he was so generous to us."

"We wouldn't be in contact with him again if not because you were asking him for the chapel, remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought he would do it because of me."

"So it's okay if he was interested in you, but not if he was interested in me?"

"Chevell…I just don't want you to go there alone, having him change your mind, and suddenly have your wedding in the castle _with him_."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not marrying a stranger just like that. You know that, _Mon Coeur_. And nobody is easily interested in me, not like to you." Chevell sometimes wondered how the popular Myron would fall in love with someone quiet like him. It must have been just the luck of being long best friend since they were in high school, and played music for their garage-band together.

"Please be careful. Somehow I sensed something dark from him. And he does have a castle. Oh by Athena, he could be a vampire!"

"Myron! Stop your silly paranoia. We are going to be together, no matter what." Chevell stroked the Greek's blue hair lovingly. "I cannot see how I could live without you. And I can't believe that I'm going to miss these nonsense conversations a whole week."

"I love you so much, _psipsino mou_. " (3) Myron caught Chevell's waist again. It was not true that nobody paid attention to the exotic Aquarian. He had to guard Chevell closely for a long time, almost being a stalker, giving the impression to the interested girls and boys that Chevell belonged to Myron only. And lately the Scorpion had to put extra efforts to drive away two strong rivals, Castor, the older twin-brother of Kanon, and Espada, the romantic song-writer fellow of Chevell. So Myron was over the moon when Chevell shyly nodded his pretty head and let Myron put the chain around him in the form of an engagement ring. Considering how attractive Chevell was, it was plausible that a dark Lord might fall in love with his Aquarian and steal him.

" _Daisuki_ , Myron- _pyon_."(4) And Chevell cupped Myron's face to kiss him. His heart felt so warm and content. He has found his Mr. Right. _Now I will find those words for our song._

_And heaven is only one kiss away._

* * *

* * *

 

 

(1) My baby

(2) No

(3) Pussy Cat (male equivalent), just as pet name.

(4) I love you

.

_Well,the chapters in 'One Day in His Life' are still based on the lyrics of some songs. But now all these (unrelated) chapters will build one story._

 

 

 


	4. Romanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback for Rhadamanthys in ChevellxMyron's universe. Rhadamanthys was remembering the very last time he met Camus alive.
> 
> Pairing in this chapter : Camus x Rhadamanthys
> 
> Soundtrack/Story based on : "Romanza" by Andrea Bocelli. And I embedded small parts of the lyrics in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.  
> Warning : character death.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Good afternoon, doctor…err…Stella! How is his condition?" A blond man was panting after running up the emergency stairs of the hospital to the eleventh floor, asking the doctor as she was coming out of the patient's room with some residents and nurses, catching the name on her tag.

"Thank you for coming so fast, Sir. And you are his…?" said the doctor while checking the patient's log again.

"I am his son." Or at least that was what the man to him, almost like a father.

The attractive doctor was pressing her hands sympathetically on the blond man's hand. "This is the third attack since last night. He might have some more tonight. But I strongly suggest that you stay here, because frankly we think that he won't survive another one. That is why we didn't take him to the intensive care unit anymore. We've decided that it's the best for him to have some peace. I am truly sorry for you, Sir. We can only wait for his time now. Only his strong will to live that keeps him, I suppose. All the organs have failed him.

"He does have strong wills, it's just typical him." The blond man smiled to the doctor, with teary eyes. _And maybe he was waiting for that man_.

Some minutes has passed since the doctor and her residents left the blond man in the corridor. He picked up his mobile phone and made a call. On the display was the picture of flowers. They are Siberian Squills, the blue ones. After the second dial tone, someone had picked it up already.

"Aurora?"

"Papa? Are you in the hospital? Mama told me. How is he?" a girl was answering the call.

"Princess, can you please tell Pope Seiya that I have to cancel our dinner tonight after his audience? " Hyoga always called his youngest daughter with that pet name, just like his former master did.

"Very well, Papa. So only Mama will stay in my temple tonight? You won't come?"

"No, I'm staying here, at least until tomorrow. In fact, if you can…you better come here when you don't have to train tomorrow."

"Is his condition that bad? Sure, Papa. I will come as soon as I am free from the ceremonies tomorrow."

"Great, Princess. And don't be late for your first formal audience with the Pope."

"Pope Seiya is the one who will be late, I am sure." The girl chuckled. But there was a silent pause, her father didn't laugh with her.

"Papa, are you okay? He will be fine, don't worry."

"I am fine, Princess. See you later, darling. Say my love to Freya." But his voice was throaty. _It is as sad as when I was saying goodbye to Mama in that sunken ship._

"Take care, Papa. Mama and I will see you tomorrow."

The blond man sighed. He took out a worn book from his bag. It was a novella from Leo Tolstoy, The _Death of Ivan Illyich_. The novella told the story on the death of a high-court judge in 19th-century Russia.

_Maybe that was why he was asking me to read him this book, lately. Perhaps he is still waiting for his judge?_

The blond man in his mid-sixty had barely opened the door to enter the patient room, when a nurse came with another blond man, a big and very tall one with golden eyes. The new blond man was very young, barely reached his twenties. In his hands was a flower bucket made from the blue Siberian Quills. The young blond apparently knew the patient's favorites, and clearly he had the same attention-to-details as his lover or even as the earlier version of himself.

 

"….and here is his room. Ah! Mr. Hyoga. This gentleman wishes to see your father. He said that he was your family." Hyoga nodded as the nurse continued. "Now please excuse me, I have to leave. Good day to you, Sir."

An awkward silent fell between them after the nurse had left.

"I want to see him, Hyoga."

"How dare you to come just like that, after all these years of leaving him with no explanations. He never said anything, but I know for sure that he was always thinking about, worrying…and missing you!" Hyoga paused and clenched his fists. "He was lonely, especially after his comrades…Milo…Saga…Kanon…" Hyoga turned to the young man with teary eyes. "And what is your point for showing up in front of him like this? If this is your joke, I will not allow it. I might be without my armor anymore…but I assure you that-!"

"Drop it young man! You are speaking to a Judge of Hell. Show some respect!"

"Young man? Look who's talking, Rhadamanthys!"

"My appearance has nothing to do with who I am to you, Hyoga. It has nothing to do with who I am to him. I had many reasons for not being able to see him. But Camus and I understand it very well what it takes to stay in this relationship. So step aside and let me see him."

The bassy voice and stern look of the Judge reminded Hyoga to the time when he often saw him in the Aquarius Temple, very long time ago. And suddenly Hyoga felt like a young Swan Knight again, looking up to his master…and his master's lover, the Judge. He felt like a child again, a child who was losing his father. Suddenly, he hugged the young Rhadamanthys, softly sobbing.

"We are losing him, Rhadamanthys."

"That's why every second seeing him is precious to me, Hyoga." The Judge patted Hyoga's shoulder. "But that's life."

Hyoga nodded, emptying his nose in a tissue, and gave Rhadamanthys the book. "Here, you can read this to him. He likes it lately. I will wait in the waiting room there."

"Thank you Hyoga." Rhadamanthys read the title and held the book close to his chest. _You miss me, too, my dear Camus?_ He remembered the sweet nights when Camus read the book for him, on their favorite sofa in his library.

"Rhadamanthys…please make him happy. Even if you have to lie…" Hyoga lowered his face.

"I have no lies to tell. Never underestimate me, Hyoga. I always keep my words. I love him, and that's it."

Hyoga nodded and left. There was nothing he could do anymore. He just hoped that the Judge really kept his words...and his love.

 

 

The Judge opened the door, entered the room, and gasped as he saw the man he loved the most resting on the bed, tied to tubes and sensors. Soft beeps from the cardio sensor told the Judge that his lover was still there in this world. Calmly, Rhadamanthys put the flowers on the bedside table, still holding the book.

" _Can you still recognize your favorite flower, Camus? Can you hear me reading this book to you?"_ thought the Wyvern aloud, almost whispering.

_My Camus. Can you see me?_

 

* * *

 

_**Rhadamantys POV:** _

__

Gorgeous...

Forgive me...forgive me for leaving you alone. It was a short time for me in the Underworld. But I see that it's too long for you here. How much part of your life that I've missed, my Camus?

I was in a mission to Demeter's realm and got caught with some brainless warriors and fell in a trap made for Lord Hades. Well, I could eliminate them and fulfill my mission, for the price of my body. I lost it…or you could say that I was dead.

It should have been no big deal for us as specters, or for me as a Judge of the Underworld. I just had to wait until my new body ready for my soul and Wyvern surplice; those would enable me to go to the surface. For specters, it doesn't make sense to grow old in one body anyway. We use the bodies in their prime time and discard them pretty soon, moving on to the next younger bodies. That way, we are always at our prime state as a warrior. That's how a specter should live, even more for an Underworld Judge like me.

My fault was to fall in love with a mortal, and even worse…an Athena's Saint, and ex-enemy, and still a potential enemy upon a breaking peace treaty. I fell in love with you, Camus, deeply and foolishly. Or perhaps it was your fault for seducing your enemy and trapping him with your charms eternally.

But we are both warriors and know the consequences of our acts, our decisions, and our feelings towards each other. There's no question to which deities we pledge our loyalties. And we were happy with our way of life together…well, a kind of together. You have made me a very happy and contented man, Camus. I was living as a complete being, as a man and as a devoted Lord Hades' Judge. Do I have to tell you again that I love you and only you?

Did you take it very well when I couldn't be on earth and be by your side after that mission? It was the risk of us being together. But it never happened before that I was waiting for my new body so impatiently. You were all I was wishing for down there.

So you have to believe me that I am very grateful to see you again; be able to touch you, to hold your hands, to kiss you, to see your eyes. Too bad I can only meet you just now, when you are in this condition, in this last stage of your life. Every second holding you like this is precious for both of us, my Camus. But I can't lie, even to myself, that it hurt so much to see you now. Like this when you are holding on to your last breaths, ignoring the Three Fates that are laughing, with Atropos holding her shears and being ready to cut your thread of life.

But what is life? What does life mean for me after this? What is afterlife for you?

It shouldn't make any difference for a specter, have I not been in love with you. Because, what will it be for me? Waiting to see you walking by once in a while in Yomotsu Hirasaka? Seeing you in the Hall of Judgment receiving your verdict from Rune and Minos? Waiting to escort you to Cocytos? Or sneaking around in Elysium to see you among the flowers in its garden, thanks to my surplice that has been bathed in Lord Hades' blood? What is life for me, if it's just waiting to see you like this again?

You have no idea how hard to restrain myself from screaming your name, pleading you not to leave me. But I know that you have to go through this. It's your journey and yours alone. I have no rights to prevent your free-spirited soul from it. No matter how much I want to. No matter how much I want to slay Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos in one blow of _Greatest Caution_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Camus…my gorgeous?" Rhadamanthys patted the back of his fingers lightly on Camus' cheek. It took a moment until he got a response from his lover.

"Rha…Rhada? Is…that…really …you? Am…I… dreaming?" His voice was so low, interrupted with weak panting.

"Yes, Gorgeous, I am here. Let my cosmo touch you, please." The Wyvern sparked his strong cosmo to his lover, but Camus' cosmo was so weak that there was no great healing effect as it used to be. However, it was enough to make Camus looked better, having more energy to see, hear and speak better. For a while.

Camus' now-grayish deep blue eyes gazed on the young face of the Blond Judge. Slowly, the blue eyes reflected more light before two tears were falling down through his wrinkled cheeks.

"You really come for me…Rhancy…my Rhancy. Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me, Camus. I regret that I couldn't see you earlier. I had to wait for my body. I am sorry, but I would never leave you alone without logical reasons. I will never leave you no matter what. You know that don't you, Gorgeous?"

"I'm far from your gorgeous boyfriend now…as you can see. But allow me to touch you? Hope I'm not too repulsive." Slowly with big effort, Camus raised his wrinkled honey-gold hands to reach Rhadamanthys' face.

"You are always my gorgeous in every way…absolutely every way, Camus. And I do mean it." Then Rhadamanthys caught Camus' hands, kissed the palms and moved forward to kiss the now thin and crinkled lips. It was a light and careful kiss…but with equal passion to the ones in the past, when those lips were still full, red and parted.

The grayish-blue eyes widened in surprise with the kiss, then slowly closing, trembling before another tears fell down. "It's a perfect last kiss that I've imagined all this time from you, Wyvern."

"Please don't cry, gorgeous. You know that I'm weak for your tears. And there is no last kiss for us. We only have a forever kiss, My Love." Rhadamantys kissed the tears tenderly, stroking the short white hair with longing. It used to be long and dark blue-greenish hair. But it's still the same silky hair with honey-jasmine scent that the Wyvern always adored. Camus was very old, but he aged very well, keeping his elegant look.

"I have no wish for Elysium anymore, Rhada. I've got it already now."

"Hm…but I still really want to see you entering Elysium. Perhaps I could sneak in once in a while to see you there, that is if you're not too busy with the nymphs and angels."

A thin smile appeared on the old and tired, yet graceful face. "Only you can keep me busy, Rhancy."

"I love it so much when you smile, Camus." Rhadamanthys kissed his lover's forehead. "Please smile again for me?"

"I am so tired, Rhancy," said Camus, pushing his face to smile for the last time. "I..think…I ….want to sleep. But…will you…stay…with me…?"

"Now that I'm here…I will never leave you again, Camus. I'll watch you sleep; I'll guard your dream until you open your eyes again and smile for me. I am with you forever and everywhere."

" _Je t'aime_ …." Camus voice was so weak that one could understand it only by lip-reading.

"I love you more, gorgeous." Rhadamantys tightened their intertwined fingers, as tight as the pressure he felt in his chest.

It's like a small miracle for the Wyvern that Camus tiredly opened his eyes slowly once more.

"No regrets, Rhada."

"Yes, we have no regrets, Camus."

And the retired Aquarius Saint closed his eyes. His face was peaceful. There was nothing more worthy the waiting. His soul mate was already by his side.

In minutes, the breathing became spaced. Rhadamanthys silently watched every breath that connected their mortal bodies in this world. He watched the serene and sleeping face, like he used to do contentedly after their steamy nights in front of his favorite fireplace. He watched his Ice Prince slowly leaving him, dying. He counted the breaths until there were none, that seconds later was followed by the cardiac-alarm announcing the departure of a soul. Once again, the handsome Aquarius joined his comrades in the underworld.

" _Bon voyage_ , my dear gorgeous. See you again soon?" Rhadamanthys whispered in husky voice.

Then the young Judge burrowed his face in Camus' palm, silently crying.

 

_**And they say that true love doesn't hurt?** _

__

 

 

__

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_I guess the next chapter will be the "Autumn Leaves" with Chevell and Rhadamanthys, unless I stumble on another emotional song like this again._

 

Note :

Siberian Quill is not native to Siberia, but it fits to the story:-)

 

 


	5. The Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Rhadamanthys had decided not to approach Camus' non warrior reincarnation, seeing Chevell under falling autum leaves changed the decision.
> 
> The story is based on the lyrics of "The Autumn Leaves", and parts of the lyrics are embedded in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.
> 
> Post-Canon Universe, this chapter took place post-Hades, for the next reincarnation of our beloved Classic Gold Saints.
> 
> Soundtrack : "Les Feuilles Mortes" by Nat King Cole and " The Autumn Leaves" by Eric Clapton. And parts of the lyrics are embedded in the story.
> 
> The pathetic-romantic mighty Wyvern in this and the next chapter is a gift for Melissia.  
> Yes, this is the place for the submissive Unibrow Judge:-) Thanks for those inspiring pictures that you made!
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, thank you all for reading!

It was a sunny day in Münich, where the fall had started to show its color in the middle of October. Chevell looked at his mobile phone. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon when Chevell arrived at Münich Airport.

He directly called the Heinstein Castle telephone number again and this time a woman received his call. She was the house manager of the castle. She recognized Chevell's name and knew about his short noticed wedding in the chapel of the castle. When Chevell asked her about meeting Lord Rhadamanthys or Lady Pandora von Heinstein to give them the invitation personally, she replied in a pessimistic tone.

She informed Chevell that Lord Rhadamanthys would probably come to the Castle today in the afternoon, as he used to do at this time of the year. But she didn't know if he would stay or not. Lord Rhadamanthys' schedule was always in the short notice, as well as any other Heinstein's house member. Knowing that it would take at least one hour to get there, Chevell hastily called the taxi and go directly to the Castle, thinking that he could find a hotel after delivering his wedding invitation to the lord.

One and a half hour later, Chevell was standing in front of Heinstein Castle's gate guarded by two gate keepers. The Heinstein Castle was located south-west of the city, on top of a hill and very secluded. The nearest village was seven kilometers away. There were two small private lakes which belonged to the Castle as well as the small woods around. The castle was so reclusive that even the gate was almost two kilometers away. Chevell gave his name and the appointment given by the house manager. Apparently, the manager had gone home already under the order of the lord, who was just arrived in the castle. Not being sure about letting Chevell directly meet the lord, the gate keeper whose name was Bastian called the house and was received by the lord himself.

"Excuse me, Herr Heinstein. I have a young man here who has an appointment with you, milord, set by Frau Schneider. His name is Chevell…Keeyyomish…"

"Kiyomizu." Said a voice in the background.

"Uh…yes Keeyoomissyu…he wish to see you, _Mein Herr (1)_ , or the Herzogin von Heinstein. " The gate-keeper said in heavy Bayerish accent. "He said it's about giving you a wedding invitation."

" _Alles klar (2)_ , Bastian. How many people are with him?"

"It's only him, _Mein Herr_. He is using a taxi."

"Good. Tell him to send the taxi away and walk to the castle. If he refuses, then tell him he can just leave the invitation on your desk."

"Understood, _Mein Herr_." The gate-keeper was puzzled with the order. But the rich and noble could do whatever they want in their property. Perhaps this young man had a problem with the lord before, and the lord didn't want to meet him anymore, thus the order to stop him from coming. The gate-keeper told Chevell about the lord's order and alternative.

The order surprised Chevell. "Is it easy to call another taxi to pick me up later?" He asked the gate-keeper.

"Usually yes, but now is the Oktoberfest time. It could well be difficult to get a free taxi from the city. People who live in the village have their own car or using the bus. But then you have to walk to the village first. I cannot take you to the village as my shift is until tomorrow morning. Or as the lord said, you can leave the invitation here and I will deliver it to him."

Chevell frowned and made a quick decision. He had to deliver the invitation in person, now that he knew the lord was there and vice versa. It would be another impoliteness coming from him and Myron if he didn't make an effort to deliver the invitation. Finally, Chevell answered the gate keeper, "No, it's OK. I will walk to the castle then." Chevell paid the taxi and took his small luggage.

Walking through the path of maple trees, Chevell had a mix feeling of surprise, curiosity and anger towards the lord's pomposity. Was it because Myron didn't send the invitation quite early and this has offended the noble people? That now Lord Rhadamanthys wanted him to walk from the gate as the punishment. But Chevell couldn't understand the significance of this punishment. Surely it took some energy to walk through the wood of those maple trees, but it wasn't bad at all, considering the beautiful scenery along the way. And he walked on the asphalt street easily. Chevell wondered if the submission or lowering oneself to go by foot was considered as a hard punishment by the nobles.

Anyway, he and Myron wouldn't have to see the lord anymore after the wedding next week. So Chevell had decided being cool headed and just got on with the lord's strange rule. After all, he was generous enough to let them have their wedding and invited their guests in his castle. And without realizing it too much, in half an hour later Chevell already passed the small chapel. And shortly, he found himself in the front garden of the castle.

The garden was neat, well cared and so clean, as typical German parks. There were small to medium maple trees such as Fireglow, Pygmy and Autumn Moon. But there was one big Japanese maple that was outstanding in the middle of the garden, among other red and golden maples. Chevell stopped walking and observed the tree intensely, admiring its beauty. In the good weather like this, the tree deserved more appreciation. Additionally, the sunshine and cool breeze were simple things that made him feel happy and alive. Chevell was really glad to see a rare Japanese maple in this castle. This beautiful maple tree should be the _Sode no Uchi_.

Chevell's grandfather used to take him to _Momijigari_ , a Japanese custom of viewing the changing color of maples. He stood there remembering the sweet childhood memory with his grandfather and parents, those who had left him. His grandfather passed away long time ago because of a heart attack. And his parents died in a car accident during their holiday in Japan, leaving Chevell alone on his graduation day from the university.

Fortunately, he had close and supporting friends, and a passionate and strong lover who was also his best friend. He was surprised and so happy when the popular Myron took his hand and offered him the ring. Chevell didn't want to lose people he loved again and decided to live with the loved ones to the fullest. If taking the ring at a young age that could hinder his music career was the price, then so be it. Therefore, he nodded in happiness when Myron nervously asked the question.

 

* * *

 

A twirl wind that flew some falling leaves and messing his red hair brought Chevell back from memories. He approached that beautiful tree to touch its strong dark red bark. Looking up to the fiery crimson and orange leaves against the sky while hugging the bark of a maple was his usual way of admiring the beautiful maple; especially if the maple, like _Sango Kaku_ , had beautiful bark color.

Touching the bark, he noticed that someone had carved two interlocked hearts with initials inside it. The initials were R and C. It must have been naughty children or silly teenagers who did it, since this act was vandalism to Chevell's opinion, damaging a beautiful and rare tree like that. The carving should had been done quite long time ago and very deep, now that it was covered by similar skin as the rest of the bark. It was clear that skilled gardeners had taken good care of the tree.; the good gardeners these rich people could afford.

Chevell's fingers were still on the carving, or the damaged bark, when a deep bass voice startled him.

"So, do you like that maple tree so much, Chevell?"

And there he was, the owner of the voice, standing next to the other maple tree nearby. How he could be there without being noticed, Chevell had no idea. Perhaps he was already there all along?

The owner of the voice then walked towards Chevell with his sharp eyes fixed on the young Aquarius. The way he walked showed Chevell that he was the man in charge, the man with power and confidence. There was a dangerous look or aura around him, too. He moved like a lion inspecting his harem. He walked like an alpha animal.

The windswept short blond hair accompanied by sharp amber eyes and rather strange eyebrows was giving him a wild appearance. Somehow he gave a strong impression that made Chevell wanted to bend his knees in obedience and took his order unquestioningly. Only the strong grip on his hand, a formal hand shake, that brought Chevell back to reality.

"Welcome to the Heinstein Burg (3), Chevell."

Under the stunning maple tree in the autumn sun, the Lord was standing majestically with his hipnotic golden eyes. _Rhadamanthys von Heinstein_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

After Bastian had told him that the man with the red hair went on foot to the castle, Rhadamanthys poured a glass of whiskey and went to stand in front of a large bay window overlooking the front garden. Apparently this year the Bavarian region would have a long golden autumn. It was a perfect time for an autumn wedding. Rhadamanthys snorted. _I wonder why you had picked this time for your wedding, Chevell_. _Were you feeling romantic without knowing why? Do you feel it, too, Camus?_

This time of the year was the moment where the Judge of the Underworld got a short time off from Hades; in other words it was his vacation. And he always spent it in the Bavarian Heinstein Castle unless he had more important missions from Hades. He did not really need a vacation. But when possible, he liked to use this time for engaging his human side; to remember how it felt to love and being loved.

It was in this time of year that he and Camus usually spent their time together as lovers. It was in this time of year that Camus looked so happy and ready to embrace the cold winter, where he could train his cosmo for better and higher achievement. It was this time of the year that he last saw Camus waiting for him and dying, before finally left him. It was in this time of the year that Rhadamanthys missed Camus the most, when the crimson and golden autumn leaves started to fall.

Rhadamanthys was watching the amazing afternoon sun upon the gold and red leaves, while waiting for the red-haired Aquarius to appear on the driveway. And finally he could see the one he was waiting for. The tall and slender figure was covered in a dark blue trench coat. The Aquarius was walking gracefully, like he always had in his earlier life, having his long and fiery hair flowing in the wind.

Seeing Chevell again under those color-changing trees gave harder impact than Rhadamanthys had anticipated. Chevell lips reminded him of the hot and sensual kisses Camus used to grant him under those trees, the light-tanned hands Rhadamanthys used to hold, the honey-gold skin he used to lick with burning passion. Rhadamanthys regretted his decision to meet Chevell out of curiosity. Chevell was not real Camus and there was no point of meeting or seducing him. Chevell was about to have the time of his life, tying the knot with his lover and to live happily ever after.

Although, seeing Chevell under those trees made Rhadmanthys longing so much for Camus. He remembered the joyful days when they were lovers, with Chevell's previous reincarnation. That was the time when the Judge of Hell's life was more beautiful, full of sweet memories and free of regrets.

He still remembered Camus' voice when reading a book to him, as fresh as the memory of Chevell singing a song to him in a party last month. Chevell had sung the song beautifully. It was Camus' favorite song. The song was just like the story of Camus and Rhadamanthys; the two people who used to love each other, trying hard to have time to spend and live together, before their duties slowly and noiselessly separated them apart. And like the sea waves erased the lover's footprints on the sand, the love story between a Judge of Hell and an Athena's saint was slowly fading to the background until it was invisible in most people's memories, erased by the time and reincarnation. But the mighty Wyvern had never forgotten this love story.

" _This is useless Rhadamanthys_." The Judge told himself. He wasn't planning on attending the wedding at all, and didn't care about the invitation. It was just a curiosity as Chevell was the one who was coming alone to deliver the invitation. It was just his curiosity to see Chevell under those trees, an unexpected bonus on his usual pilgrimage for remembering Camus. He told himself to dismiss the young musician right after delivering the invitation he never cared about. It was nice to see the beautiful Chevell, but he was not his Camus.

So Rhadamanthys was astonished to see Chevell stopped in the middle of the garden and approached a specific tree, that maple tree, _their_ tree. _Camus._

The Wyvern went rushing into the garden, but being discreet to observe Chevell closely. Something inside him chilled and boiled seeing Chevell ran his fingers on the bark, on that carving. For no clear logical reason, he just wanted to have Chevell, _Camus_ , a little longer with him. He saw that Chevell was with his luggage. Then unplanned words came out of his mouth as he was holding Chevell's hand that supposed to be a formal handshake.

"You will have to stay here tonight. I invite you for dinner and tomorrow I will show you the rest of the castle, Chevell." He ordered the young and surprised Aquarius. " Because frankly speaking, I will not come to your ceremony as I have many other things to do." After seconds of silence, Rhadamanthys smirked in satisfaction upon hearing the submissive answer of his soul-mate.

"Thank you, Lord Rhadamanthys." Chevells soft voice and blushing face was close to Camus' delicate expression when aroused under Rhadamanthys' touches long time ago.

_Camus, you haven't forgotten me! Will you remember it if we make love under these autumn leaves again, Chevell?_

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_(1)Sir or Lord_

_(2) It's okay, or everything is alright, or understood_

_(3) Castle_

 

Okay, the interlocked hearts were cheesy. But Sir Wyvern will explain it later.

Anyway, any character will turn into a sickly romantic in this dumping ground. Wyvvern included ;-)

 

 


	6. No Other Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of Rhadamanthys memory, remembering the steamy nights with Camus after their mission (in a romantic-melancholic way).
> 
> This story is based on the lyrics of Chopin's Tristesse version "No Other Love" by Victor Wood or Jo Stafford. Some of the lyrics are embedded in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me!
> 
> Canon Universe. Pairing: CamusxRhadamanthys
> 
> This story is based on the lyrics of Chopin's Tristesse version "No Other Love" by Victor Wood or Jo Stafford. Some of the lyrics are embedded in the story.  
> The "Deep in the Night" version of Tony Christie or "Dans La Nuit" by Sarah Brightman will make this chapter another death fic :-)
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Hokuto Sexy, thank you for your CaMilo chapter with this song. You are the great inspiration!
> 
> Thanks to Lorientad for the fancy French line :-3 and Victoria for Jose Carreras's Tristesse which had accompanied me nicely when I was writing.  
> And acknowledgement to Neomina for her story of Degel's eyeglasses on Camus.

The sounds of crackling fireplace occasionally fill the room, making the commas between the manly yet soft and crystalline voice of a handsome Gold Saint, a mortal man, a beauty with long and silky bluish dark hair. You are sitting on the cozy and wide window seats by a large bay window, with some pillows under you. The silvery rays of the full moon on your back accentuate your silhouette. Behind you are the tops of mountains covered in snow from a far, the Bavarian Alps in the moonlight.

I shake my glass, playing with the floating ice sphere in my Baccarat glass filled with one of my favorite whiskey, Glenlivet 21. A sip or two shower my throat with freshness and richness, what I describe as a real treat. Resting my head on my favourite big leather arm-chair with the shoes off has brought me relaxation. I loosen the tartan silk-tie I've got from you for my last birthday. I really like this tie, by the way. My eyes are locked in your figure while removing the belt on my suit, putting the cufflinks on the table next to me, followed by opening lots of buttons of my shirt.

After months of separation due to our works, finally we can spend two weeks together. It's my description of a perfect holiday: anywhere with you. No desperate souls to organize, no women to date undercover, no annoying colleagues, no ex-lovers, no paperwork, and no deities. There is no other human in this castle. Just the two of us.

At that moment, I continue watching you in contentment. Seeing you reading to me in that scenery is like witnessing a magical creature casting his spells on me. Thread of words coming out beautifully from your alluring lips makes me wandering deeper to another world; and at the same time it makes me want to have you so much closer for real, to kiss you and more.

I will have to ask you to read that chapter again for me another time, for I can't make sense any of your words now. I am seeing a cast that bind my beastly side somewhere tight and let the other demon free: the pathetic-romantic side of me.

I join you to sit at the bay window, opposite to you. You lift your eyes from the book to seek mine. From the close distance, I can see your beautiful deep blue-green eyes reflecting the silvery rays of the moon, giving them a mysterious and magical appearance. If you say that you are a Selkie (1), I will believe it. If you are really a Selkie, I will hide your seal-skin and force you to be my bride forever. Or my groom, if it's according to you. You see, we do have our disputes. But let's put them aside for now.

I manage to free my eyes, despite the charm of your eyes that are cutely framed by the antique glasses you've found in your library. My eyes are strong enough to escape and continue exploring your semi-wet, cupid-bowed lips, moved and shaped by the words from your favorite book. You said it once, that because of me you loved that book even more. How sweet you are, my love. Although it's actually quite paradoxical, because killing machines like us should not be sweet. Okay, you are less a killer machine and more of an elegant warrior for a Goddess of Wisdom. However you want to describe yourself, my gorgeous. I have to abide by your spell I'm under.

You are still in your gold cloth, because you know that I adore you in it or without it at all. You always choose the first one, of course. It's up to me for the second one, to which I have no objections. Because turning you from the first to the second said state is a pure pleasure for me. It's my most-loved sensual moment. Do you know that it was considered as voyeurism to be frowned at, by 1950s standard in Kinsey's report? Good that we are far from that decade.

You put your eyes back to the book and continue reading aloud for me, while occasionally lifting your body allowing me to take off the pieces of Aquarius armor slowly. Sollerets are the first ones to go, followed by your greaves, knee pieces and the tasset. Once free, I kiss those free body parts in between the undressing, to tease you. My hands are gliding on the inner thighs covered by the spandex tight, going up from your knee. Their destinations should be your gauntlets, brassards and finally the corselet. But I cannot stop my hands from kneading your inner thighs and grabbing the final destination on the way to the corselet. Your body twitches, but you keep on reading without lifting your eyes from the book. Your self-restrain is actually the fuel to my excitement. Then I kiss and bite your shoulders as soon as they are free from the shoulder plate. I love the taste of your smooth skin covering the hard muscles under that armor. _Blimey!_ You smell so good.

"I miss you, Camus." I hear myself confessing it to you. The truth is I feel more than that. I felt like dying, not being able to see you for months. But you shouldn't know about it. I have to show you that this relationship is working. There's no room to put you in doubt, thinking that I am suffering.

"Me, too, Rhada." You reply to me shortly, and continue reading to me.

I move to sit behind you, placing you between my spread legs, catching your slender waist and hug you tightly. You told me once that you found comfort in my protective arms. I remember that day when I was smiling the whole afternoon at the Court, earning Aiacos and Minos's worried glances. Removing your tiara slowly, your ears are free to nibble. And I am purring while sucking your neck until behind the ears, marking my territory.

"Don't stop! Keep reading to me, my gorgeous."

Feeling that your body is gradually tense, I hear too many commas made from gasps are placed between the words. They drive me to stroke your silky and long dark hair between my fingers. How I miss touching your hair and inhaling the scent of sandalwood mixed with honey-jasmine there. I bring your tendril to my lips before finally bury my nose in your hair. I am kissing your head to distract you from my other hand that is slipping under your spandex tight. Because you have to keep reading; I need to hear your voice dedicated to me. Coming from you, it's something very special that it is worth to have a dedicated spot in my thousand years of memories.

But after a while, I can't restrain myself anymore; burning desire has spread from the lower abdomen throughout my body. Taking your precious antique glasses carefully and putting them on the small table next to the bay window, I hear you moaning. Your body arches under my touch, making it easier for me to pull your upside-down face closer to me. Silly as it looks, the Spiderman kiss is a really good appetizer when having it with you. It does feel good and that's how I mark the start of our sweet game.

"It's my way tonight, Wyvern."

I hear you saying it huskily, dropping the book, just before I put my lips on yours and losing my mind. You're making me crazy. Crazy enough for submitting to everything you're dictating me.

"I am at your command, Aquarius."

I'd rather die than saying those words to any other human, unless they are Lady Pandora and Lord Hades in his human body. And there is nothing more I can say. I fully understand your wish. You want me to give you the control. In your game, I am a perfect British gentleman and a sweet lover, not the Judge of the Underworld; much less the fierce Hades' warrior, my job that you despise. So I bite my lips to control my desires, rest my head on the pillow and follow your lead, at least for tonight.

Oh, the magic you do on me!

I let you taking the lead for tonight, because we still have many nights together for my revenge. Anyway, I enjoyed your slow-release way of love-making as always. After all, the best glacier is the one which slowly melting. It slowly drags you deep to the abyss, where you meet the lava underneath.

My Camus, remind me take you to Iceland's glaciovolcano this holiday. You have to know how I see you. It's how I describe your sensuality.

...

 

These are the last things I remember before diving into the abyss of passion: your sophisticated trained fingers undressing me, leaving only that beloved tie on my neck; your graceful movement while taking off your shirt, to which I utterly failed my self-restrain by responding it with tearing off your spandex tight; you sitting on my lap; you and your radiant smiles; your lips on mine and your lively tongue on my body; and finally your body moving on me...in me...going _staccato_...

Oh, my Lord!

The dews on the window show how warm your breaths are, how burning the hidden lava under the glacier is. It makes me going crazy every time your icy mask cracks at our _crescendo_. It warms my heart every time you are whispering my name in a pleading like this, finally submitting to your desires. You are so hot and radiant, as if your star is burning brightly. My gorgeous, only you can warm my heart and my lower stomach at the same time. Only you can turn me into a romantic beast.

What is that spell you're casting on me before?

...

 

You lay your head on my shoulder as we are catching with our breaths, entering the _coda_ of your game. Automatically, I hold you tight and entangle your legs with mine so you can never escape from me. And how delighted I am to hear your words.

"I want you...I want only you now, Wyvern. I want no other love."

Your fingers are dancing on my chest and playing with the tie on my neck. I don't know if it is because of your words or the strangulation of the tie, that makes me giddy. But you are too careful to cause me any pain, so it must have been the words. Or maybe the way you look at me, half-awake from the peak of pleasure.

"I am forever yours, Camus."

I have to force myself to say it, because there is a big lump in my throat. How can I be touched so easily by words? But it's your words we are talking about. There's no other love for me, be sure of that. And let no other love be in your lives from now on. Yes, gorgeous, I am talking in plurals. Oh, Camus. If only I can lure you into becoming a specter once again; making you immortal so I can have you by my side until the end of time.

"Do you think I will be born again to love you like this?"

"I will make sure of it, Camus. But these are not my words as a Judge. Just from a helpless man in love." I run my fingers along your jaw line and your luscious lips. I'd love to promise you the eternity. But I won't make promises that I can't keep, for I will be the one who stay until the time comes. And it's because your star and destiny is closely linked to someone else's, too.

" _Tu n'as aucune idée de la profondeur de mon amour pour toi, Rhada."_ (2)

"I love you more, Camus. You'll see."

I lift your chin and pull your neck closer for a sweet kiss. Oh, my Camus. Can't you see that I love you so much, so much that I can kill you if I have to? I would do it if that means saving your soul, despite it's killing me inside.

I draw two interlocked hearts from the condensation on the window while having your face buried in my neck. Love is a real poison for a warrior in the dose like I'm having now. Although it was love that made people the greatest warriors and heroes in the history.

You see my drawing and lift your finger to finish it by writing our initials inside the hearts. Isn't it so silly to act like that for us? But I find the drawing like the most beautiful painting on earth. It's so beautiful with the reflected moonlight on the dews. It's such a shame that this lovely painting will be gone in the morning, as soon as the condensation is gone, as soon as the new day and new life begins. Isn't our love like that, too, Camus? I can't help feeling helpless and missing you in your next life already. But I must not show you this pain, my love.

You pull my face from the drawing to meet your eyes, questioning me.

"Is something wrong, Rhada? What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, Camus. I just...miss you already. Does it make sense?" I run my fingers on your split eyebrows. How beautiful you are, my Ice Prince, my Princess Aurora. You will be mad if call you "princess". But with this gorgeous long hair, isn't it a ridiculous hairstyle for a warrior? Yes, you are my princess.

"I see. But I am here now. So then, let me cheer you up, pathetic Wyvern."

Now I see that your eyes are strangely mischievous. Have you just dropped your icy mask, my gorgeous? Then you grant me your rare glowing smiles. Oh, those divine, transcendental smiles. I would kill the Scorpio and Gemini Saints of all reincarnations to come for those smiles. And I hear your deep soft voice promising me of something.

"There will never be another love separating us ever again, Rhancy."

Then you stand up, pulling the tie on my neck, dragging me to the big bed. It's time for another game from you. Or mine, if I can no longer hold back my beast.

Some people say that I am a lap-dog of Lady Pandora. No one knows the truth about you. What simple lovely smiles can do to a mighty Wyvern. I am cursed and blessed at the same time; to be in love with you since the day you've mocked me with that name.

"Ouch!"

I make a weak protest when you pour the cold whiskey on my belly, filling the deep ridge of my abdomen. Ah, yes. You also said that you were crazy for my deep ridge. And that's why I always do the hard training in excess. I do it for defeating my enemies, as well as to keep my sexy figure for your pleasure.

You pour and clean my pride with that expensive whiskey, too. Never mind. Only you can make hygiene a sensual scene, a foreplay. When you suck and lick my stomach like a purring cat, I am mad. So mad in love and overwhelmed by lust. You don't like whiskey, but you drink it if it's on me...in my ridge. Oh, Camus!

Then I realize that you untie the silk-tartan tie on my neck while sitting on my chest in a playful move. You definitely have discarded your mask and icy barrier, my love. You are that lava now. You make my body shivers in anticipation and arousal.

"Camus..."

"Silent. It's still my game, Rhancy. If you want to do me a favor...just play along...and make love to me."

In this kind of situation, I find myself lucky, still manage to say my point before helplessly blindfolded with _that_ tartan tie. I make a self-note, to prevent you reading those books again from my private library, my particular collection. The books that put me in this shameful state for a powerful Judge,being at your mercy.

"I'm forever your Rhancy, Camus."

Submissively.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_(1) Selkies are mythological creatures found in Faroese, Icelandic, Irish and Scottish folklore. Male selkies are described as being very handsome in their human form, and having great seductive powers._

_(2) You have no idea how deep my love for you is._

And although some background facts and scene of CamusxRhadamanthys were taken from "The Ocean Dream Diamond", this story is not related to it, thus this story contains no spoiler ;-)

 

 

 


	7. Overjoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal from a Gemini Kyoko. (SagaxCamusxRhadamanthys)  
> This chapter took place some times before chapter "Romanza".
> 
> Warning: old-age saints. But just think of Sean Connery and George Clooney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.
> 
> This chapter is to celebrate Tuhis' birthday (I hope you will see why ;-)) 
> 
> Soundtrack : Overjoyed, by Stevie Wonder or the cover by Paolo Santos.
> 
> Some parts of the lyrics are embedded in the dialogues.

_**Over time, I've been building my castle of love** _

**_Just for two, though you never knew you were my reason_ **

 

 

He observed his new reflection, on the mirror, as a new man past his sainthood era. With a slight nod, he gave his approval to the nervous hairdresser.

 That slight nod relieved a big sigh from the poor hairdresser. It was the first day of the hairdresser to open his own business, and the first customer was a handsome man in his middle forties with a gorgeous long, dark-bluish, silky mane. Clearly, it would be a special time for the long-haired man to have his crown cut short. That day would be a make-or-break for both sides. So, if a well-groomed man trusted and approved his judgment and choice of a new crown, surely his business had a promising future, starting this very first would-be-long-time customer. The hairdresser cheerfully led his first customer to the payment counter. The future is gold, exactly like the new campaign from Dior said.

 The man with now-shoulder-length dark bluish hair paid the bill and agreed a date in three-month time for the maintenance of the haircut. A quarterly reminder would be good for him, a reminder to him that he was still alive and able to wait for something, or rather someone. He took another glance on his reflection on the salon’s window with the big neon sign on it. He smiled upon seeing the sign, internally having a laugh on himself. He was lucky, indeed. He could have it worse by randomly choose any hairdresser. And to think that he had chosen that new salon for men haircut just because it had the name of “Lord of The Underworld” on its window. He had risked an important event in his life: of finally accepted the world as it is, of finally letting everything go its course. As a symbol, he decided to cut his long, majestic hair.

He let go the long mane he used to wear proudly although the hair was in a good condition: healthy and well groomed. He had let go the silky strands someone close to his heart used to adore it every time they shared a hug, a kiss or a bed. _Used to_.

_Well, it’s done now._

He left the salon with a lighter feeling, literally a lighter head.

“ _Happy birthday, mon Coeur. How do you like this present?”_

Out of his habit, he bought some Sushi takeaway that would not mind being eaten cold as he decided just to walk home, going to his terraced-house in the city of Calais. A long time ago, he and the love of his life had planned to have a retirement house in the area that is a compromise for both. The other choice at that time was to live in Basel, near the border of Germany-French due to his lovers’ duty. However, circumstances force had forced him to take the decision alone, hence he opted for the first.

He bought that house over a year ago, but he only started to practically living there for over a month. That was because he mostly was in Japan and Siberia for the training of future Aquarius apprentices. Hyoga, his successor, had fully been assigned as the guardian of the Aquarius Temple recently, after being the personal guards of the reincarnation of their goddess for decades.

That meant; Hyoga now took the responsibility of training the future Aquarius Saint from him as well. It limited his role in Sanctuary to only as an adviser. And this was because he insisted on keeping to work for Sanctuary, especially as he liked to work with the new Kyoko who was the former fake Kyoko. They turned down the gift from their goddess, for Athena had granted the former gold saints peaceful and normal lives.

 Peaceful, it was a life after the signed treaty between the archenemies gods. Normal life it certainly wasn’t, since they were all still warriors bound to their gods and duties. They pledged their loyalties bearing all of its consequences.

 The former Aquarius Saint with new short haircut finally reached his house. The moment he opened the door of the hallway, his heart began to race. There was an unmistakable delicious smell of food. Someone else has been at his home.

 

* * *

_It can’t be Milo! He just called this morning that he was staying in Sanctuary for a month._

He only gave the spare key to his best-friend and no one else. Apart from the former Scorpio Saint, there was only one person he contacted regularly every time he got a new residence. It was with a hope that one day the particular person could pass the information to his lover. The one human he was waiting for.

He almost broke the door of the dining room open, only to find a tall man was preparing the dining table. With with a muffled, broken words stained with disappointment, he greeted the tall, tanned man. He secretly swallowed the almost-escaped rhotic consonant from his lips.

“Saga?”

The tall, handsome man in early fifties with long blue-gray mane lifted his head to greet the former Aquarius Saint back.

“Hi, Camus. Surprise surprise!” The current Kyoko smiled warmly, finding that he was the one surprised by the owner of the house’s new look. “You cut your hair!”

“Oh? Yes, I just did.”

“It suits you well, though. Any special occasion?” Saga approached Camus, who was still standing oddly. He circled his arms around the Aquarius’ waist and drew him closer to kiss the younger saint’s ear and sniffed the short fringe around it. “And you smell good, too.”

Camus smiled wryly inside Gemini’s powerful hug. “Thanks, Saga. It’s a...birthday gift. Do you like it?” He forced his words through the lumps in his throat.

“Yes, I do like it. You’ve found yourself a good hairdresser.” Of course, Saga understood whose birthday Camus mentioned. Saga quickly noticed Camus awkwardness and apologized. “Did you think I was—? Uh, sorry, _angelo-mou_.”

“It’s fine, Saga. Just because I haven’t given you this address yet. And I heard that Milo was in Sanctuary...”

“He gave me the key when I said I had time to make a short visit. I have something to celebrate. And I kind of miss you.”

Camus smiled back, this time earnestly. “It’s great to see you, too, Kyoko Saga. It’s been a long time. I thought you wouldn’t have time to leave Sanctuary. Thanks for visiting me.” He threw his hand around Gemini’s still well-built neck for a middle age man. Camus put his lips on the full ones of the Kyoko, who was eagerly kissing him back.

The Gemini Saint knew it very well that there were times when Camus needed him, not only for his support and company as best friend, but also as an understanding lover. There were times when Camus was in his vulnerable state despite the rock-icy shield he put around him. There were times when Camus secretly cried for help. Today was certainly one of those times, when Camus took the sexual initiative, when Camus hugged him tightly with his eyes closed even tighter.

Over the ten years they were together, there was never a single tear fell from those eyes over this particular subject. Despite the absence of it, Saga could always feel the hidden pain that seeped through the increasingly warmer breaths of the master of ice, slipped through the wet, teasing, and slippery tongue of the French during their craving kisses.

The warm and friendly kiss was soon escalating into a passionate and physically demanding one. Camus buried his face inside his lover’s neck while letting the Kyoko’s hand slipped under his shirt. Those hands were soon found their way under his waistband. The French nipped with desire the tanned skin scented with vanilla-based perfume. He let it out, the desire to be in a pure physical and beastly contact, right there on the-most-of-time-lonely sofa. The desire to forget his hidden passion, his longing for someone else he had tried to conceal for over a decade.

And Saga never failed to give the former Ice saint what he needed, every single time. In turn, the Aquarius ought to return the attentive Kyoko the same satisfaction and satiety that he got from the Gemini Saint.

 

* * *

Recovering slowly from the passions, Camus rested his head on Saga’s still full chest, a fit feature for a middle- aged man.

Saga growled when he ran his fingers through the cut-short dark hair. “I think I’m gonna miss brushing the old long one, though I like how good you are in it.”

“You should get used to this cut because I don’t plan to let it longer anymore. I like how it feels now. It feels…different. And I need a change.”

“Hmm…okay. Anyway, you look much younger in this style.” Saga put a quick peck. “And you look even more delicious, _angelo mou_.”

“If you like the haircut so much, then you should get one for yourself, Your Majesty.”

“Na-ah, no. I think I need this long hair to compliment my self under that heavy papal tiara.” Saga grinned. “I think It emphasizes my authority.”

Camus laughed while caressing the scattered long mane on Gemini’s chest. “Well, very soon, it will all be gray and no one could guess when the great Kyoko is in his evil state.”

“That’s the knowledge only known to my dearest ones, like you, _angelo-mou_.” Saga lifted Camus face by the chin and put a soft, long kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Camus put his fingers on Saga’s lips to stop him from taking another kiss that could lead to a never ending steamy night. Alas, he was not in the mood for it. Not for tonight, at least. “Excuse me, Majesty. I am hungry now.” He glanced to the dining table already prepared by the Kyoko himself.

“Demanding as always, my dear Camus. Give me some minutes to reheat the meals.” The Gemini Kyoko sat up and got his clothes, followed by the younger former Ice Saint.

“Don’t bother, Saga. We can just eat them like this. I even only planned for cold Sushi.” Camus observed the menu on the table curiously. “It looks special. Do you have a new Chef at the Pope’s Chamber? You didn’t cook them yourself, did you?”

“Hahaha, no, it’s neither. It was Kanon who cooked them for me…well, for us. He knew that I wanted to meet you. But you were right, Kanon made it special because I do have something to announce and to celebrate with you.”

Camus eyes filled with question and curiosity. ”Tell me, Majesty.”

Saga’s eyes softened as he caught Camus by the waist again and pull him for a hug and a whisper. “Stop teasing me, Camus. I’ve been a real Kyoko for over five years now. Just because you’re a retired saint, it doesn’t mean I can’t make you sent to the Death Queen Island over a mockery to the Kyoko.”

The former Ice Saint chuckled. “Pardon me, _Majesty_. So, is it for an anniversary then?”

“Not only for that, my favorite Saint.” Saga released Camus and poured the wine to their glasses. Raising his glass for a toast, the Kyoko said diffidently. “If all well, I’m going to be a father.”

 

* * *

* * *

With the breaking news from the Kyoko, the dinner went slowly for Camus. That was because Saga insisted only to talk around work and Sanctuary during the meal. Until finally they reached the dessert and coffee.

“You never failed to amaze me, Saga.” Camus diverted the conversation back to the main point.

“Good, that’s how it should be.” The Kyoko rose to reach his bag and took out a pile of towels. “We can talk about it over the bath. Shall we, Camus?”

“I’ll wait until you’re finished, Saga. I’m taking shower in another room.” Camus started to put the dishes into the dishwasher. But the Gemini stopped him half-way.

“I want you to join me, _angelo-mou_.” He boldly unbuttoned the younger saint’s shirt again.

“Uh, Saga. No, thanks. I can’t anymore…I mean…after this big meal. Uhm, you know?”

“Oh, goddess. What do you think of me? I promise you that we will only have a nice talk with a relaxing bath. How about that?”

The Aquarius blushed. “Well, if you say so. Just give me some time to clean, and I’ll join you there.”

* * *

 

“Once again, congratulations on your future fatherhood. Now I’m curious to hear about the detail, Saga.” Camus sat on the side of the bathtub. His hair was dripping with water from the shower in the guest sleeping room previously. He put the tray filled with champagne and glasses next to them.

“Hmm….not until you get in here.” The Kyoko tugged Camus’ bathrobe open and pulled the saint closer, plunged him inside the tub.

The Aquarius shook his head and smiled. “As you have noticed, my tub is not made for two.” He wiggled to free himself from Saga’s lap.

“That’s the reason to keep us close.”

Camus rolled over to be seated behind the Kyoko. “Remember your promise, _Majesty_. In the mean time, shall I wash your back?”

“Oh, you’ve learned a lot from your mission to Japan lately, I see. Well, of course. It’s my pleasure.” Saga arched so the younger Saint could access all the back of his body. He enjoyed the intimate gesture that in another part of the world was freely given to a complete stranger in a public bath. “Did you visit many _Onsen_ during your mission? I will have to look closely to your expense bills.”

“What a parsimonious Kyoko. _Onsens_ are too hot for me. I’ve learned already a lot just from few visits there with Hyoga.”

Saga moaned. “This feels so good. I’ll approve all of your bath bills, _angelo-mou_.”

“Very soon you might have someone to do this every day. And even with some children of your own around. I should not touch you anymore by then.” Camus give a tender kiss on Gemini’s shoulder. “I am very happy for you, Saga. Do I happen to know the surrogate mother?”

“Uhm, well...the situation is a bit complicated.”

“Not so unexpected. My ears are open now.”

“You know that Kanon and Milo did a second honeymoon after their son’s birthday and I was in charge of the little one as a godfather, right?”

“I’ve heard about if from Milo.”

“Well, the mother visited us one evening. She’s always fond of Kanon. And since otherwise Milo would kill her if she takes Kanon to her bed, she finds me as a good alternative. Anyway, we had a bit too much drink and that was how it happened.”

“Thetis? You’ve slept with the mother of your nephew?” Camus frowned.

Saga defended himself sheepishly. “Technically, he is not my real nephew.”

“Kanon and Milo had opted for a mixed sperm-donor scheme for the surrogate mother, yes. How you can be sure he’s not Kanon’s?”

“Well, Kanon and Milo did the DNA test to the child for a legal paperwork just before they went to the honeymoon’s trip. The child is Milo’s.”

“You escaped just by a thin hair, Saga, otherwise the situation would have been a mess.” Camus slapped the Kyoko’s back with the scrub towel to show his opinion. But he was relieved to hear about the child’s status. “Milo should be very happy that the child is not Kanon’s. He was always a bit jealous that Kanon would develop a deeper connection with Thetis as the mother.” Camus remembered a call from Milo when he sounded very excited, asking him for a dinner date so he could share a sweet news. Unfortunately, they had trouble in finding a date due to their busy schedules.

Saga nodded. “Thetis offered them to be a surrogate mother out of her love for Kanon, but she knows that Kanon’s love is only for Milo now. Anyway...I think that’s why Thetis, I mean both of us, also thought that it was not awkward when we were getting closer for some times before that evening.”

“You just cannot resist anyone who is beautiful and younger.”

“Seriously, it wasn’t like that with Thetis.” Saga pulled both Camus’ arms, making the Aquarius hugging him on his back. His voice was deeper and more serious. “I am not getting younger, Camus. I found her attractive. But it was her affection for Kanon, and in turn for me, that really touched me. I feel like, we are fit for a big family, together with Kanon and Milo. Although it wasn’t planned what happened over those few drinks.”

Camus sighed, stroking the grayish long blue mane that was sticky wet on the defined back of the Kyoko. “Saga, I assure you that you deserve to start a family of your own, if you ever feel that you don’t deserve it. Just look at the golden bachelor George Clooney lately.” He jolted his arms free from the Kyoko, trying to put a physical distance between them. “Then this should not happen between us. Why didn’t you say no when I...? Oh, I feel bad now for Thetis. My regret that I wasn’t so clever. I was thinking too much of myself.”

Saga quickly turned his body facing Camus. “There’s nothing to worry about it, Camus. I chose to come today because I thought you would need to cheer up...around his birthday time.” He held Camus’ face, caressing the Ice Saint’s jaw line. “As sweet as she is, Thetis is basically with the soul of a mermaid, a fish. She wishes that her children stay with us and not with her. Being a fish, it’s natural to have her children not being brought up by the mother. So much in love with Kanon and knows a bit about myself, she wants an open relationship with me.”

“Thanks goddess that she would be okay with me about this.” Camus was puzzled. “So you really won’t ask her hand for a marriage? “

“No, partly also because she is still a Poseidon’s marine. I could only ask her to be a fiancee for the formality of our future children, with the blessings from Athena and Poseidon. As I said, she doesn’t want to be tied either. She wants to be free to nurture her love for our growing family, but she wants to keep on loving Kanon the way it is, as well as keeping her marine’s duty. Hence the open relationship. Milo seems to be okay with this situation with Thetis as well. He even encourages our open engagement.”

“I never understand women’s thinking.” Camus knitted his split eyebrows. “And Milo’s.” Regardless, he exhaled in acceptance. “Still, another congratulations on your engagement, Majesty.”

“Thank you, Camus. My regret that you are the last to know all of this, because I wanted to sorted things out first when we found out about the pregnancy.”

“It’s fine, I understand what you’ve been through.”

“But I’m not yet finished.” The Kyoko took a deep breath before asking the Ice Saint. “I am also here to ask you to join us helping us raising a family. There’s no one else perfect for that role.”

“Do you want me to be a godfather? Sure, I’ll be honored, Saga. But somehow I think you should have chosen someone younger like Shun or Shiryu for the sake of the child.”

“I’m not talking about being godfather, Camus, though I was hoping that you would step in as a real father figure for our children. Maybe not Seiya, but I’m otherwise fine with any of the new gold saints as a godfather.” Saga fixed his turquoise eyes on the deep blue-green ones. “I’m asking you to join our family as someone that I care, someone that I love, a partner in raising our family.”

The Kyoko took Camus’ hand and kissed them lovingly. “I’m asking you the spare key to this house, angelo-mou. And for us to grow old together.”

* * *

* * *

 

Later in the early and dark morning, Saga walked out from the guest-bedroom where he had slept in, and sneaked into the unlocked main bedroom where the house owner slept. In all of those years, despite the sexual encounter that they occasionally had, Camus never let him joined the saint in his bed for sleeping.

They became very close from the time of the holy war and the long self-struggles after their revival. And they remained close to this day, helping each other out in their low days. Sexual-healing included. However, the recent Kyoko knew he was not the ones who stole the Aquarius’ heart Two opposite Scorpions had occupied the place since Camus’ coming of age. Long before a twist of event turned Milo into a Kyoko’s brother-in-law, the Scorpio Saint had always been Camus’ childhood sweetheart.

Saga quietly close the door behind him and observed the surrounding under the light the full moon at dawn. It was the first time he was in Camus’ room since the French saint moved out from the Aquarius Temple. Camus bedroom was spacious, in contrast with other rooms in the house. And in contrast with the atmosphere of every other room that showed the life of a single man, this bedroom was clearly made for two. From the two bedside tables and reading chairs that flanking the king-size bed to the twin ebony wardrobes; the decoration leaked the guarded secret of the Aquarius. Camus was longing for his lover.

“Camus...” Saga whispered as he sat on the bed, facing the uncovered back of the younger saint.

Camus was lying on the bed wearing only his pristine white boxer. The dark blue satin blanket was entangled between those bare long legs. From the twitch of Camus body, Saga noticed that the French was already awake, or most likely has been awake all night.

There was no answer, only deep exhales from Camus that indicated a permission for Saga to stay there. However, Camus stayed lying on his stomach with his face turned away from the elder.

The Kyoko ran the back of his hand slowly on the shoulder-length dark hair...down through the shoulder...along Camus’ right arm...and it ended up stroking a dark metal bracelet which circled the Ice Saint’s wrist. The aforementioned twist of event had not only turned the course of Milo’s life into a union with his twin brother, Kanon. It also made the Ice Saint falling into the claws of an unexpected Scorpio: a Judge of The Underworld. And long gone the presence of the British specter, his power remained strong in imprisoning Aquarius’ heart. Camus was imprisoned inside that union bracelet. A bracelet in black titanium with wyvern carvings and dark purple eyes made from amethyst, a February birthstone.

“I have painfully turned every stone, just to hear his whereabouts.” Camus’ voice was muffled.

Saga tightened his grip on Camus’ hand, giving him an empathetic comfort. Camus had avoided talking about it even with the trusted ones including the Kyoko himself. “I know, Camus. I’ve tried with my power and persuasion to dig any information from every specters, even Pandora and once Hades himself.” He sighed. “But not a single word about him has been heard from them. It’s either they guard a top secret very well, or they genuinely don’t have a clue. So far, I know only Aiacos that had talked to you about him.”

A decade ago, the other Judge had approached the Ice Saint, only to tell Camus that he should go on with his life and to forget about the Wyvern. Lord Hades, Underworld duties, mission and even Lady Pandora was always a priority for the owner of Caina: the fact well known to Camus, similar to the Ice Saint’s oath to his goddess Athena. In conformity, a rumor had leaked from the Underworld that Pharaoh had been promoted to be the third Judge while the former third Judge carried his assignment from the Lord of The Underworld.

Only after the encounter with the Nepalese Judge that Camus let his relationship with Gemini Saint develop deeper, with rare sexual encounters included. Alas, the Ice Saint had always set a boundary that Saga could never cross, hence the guest bedroom for the Kyoko without a spare key to the Aquarius’ residence.

But Saga decided, after a decade seeing the Ice Saint waiting in silent, that it was time for him to take care of the younger French. Camus has helped him maintaining his balance, enabled him to manage himself free from his latent, hidden dark side. Saga wanted to return the favor by giving the love back to ease the pain in Camus’ waiting time.

Saga whispered. “Camus, my dear. I have to leave now for Sanctuary’s meeting. May I ask your decision about the spare key?”

There was a silent before the answer came.

Camus voice was hoarse. “That key can only prevent you from finding your true soul-mate.”

“Don’t you understand it, Camus? I am contended with what I have now: a future family and the way we are together. I don’t think I’m lacking a soul-mate. I simply wish to spend the rest of my life also with you.”

“I belong to someone else, you know it.”

“I’ve never questioned it, Camus.” Saga caressed the back of the Ice Saint. “That’s why I promise you, I will give the key back to you. At anytime should he appear, or if I ever find my soul mate you insist so much. Or who knows, if you find someone new.”

The former Ice Saint tensed; his tone was flat. “I had found the love that I sought for, even if it would never be mine.”

“Angelo-mou, though you don’t believe it, maybe with a chance you will find that you, too, like I would be overjoy being together, over love, over him.” Upon the last words, the French body curled and stiffened. Saga understood that his words had a big impact on Camus. He rested his body around the Aquarius who was in pain, hugging him tightly from the back, patiently waiting in silent yet in a clear affection.

The bright red dawn showered the room when finally Camus turned his body to lie on his back, staring at the ceilings, avoiding Saga’s waiting eyes. For the first time, Saga noticed the glitter in Camus’ dark eyes, and he pretended not to see it.

The Ice Saint broke the silent. “Don’t get me wrong. I really understand our position, his duties, my duties...and I have no regrets being together with him with all those consequences, Saga.” Camus paused. “But there are times when I can’t help myself missing him so much. I miss him so much that I want it to end.”

Saga put his lips on Camus’ forehead. He said nothing to encourage the Ice Saint sharing his pain.

“You know,Saga,  a few days ago Minos just dropped by.”

“Minos? What did he want?”

“Giving me Rhadamanthys’ bookmark that was special to us.” Camus smiled wryly. “He said that it was a gesture from the Wyvern; that it was over between us.”

“Huh? Minos is clearly a bad liar.”

“What he said made sense, though.” Camus sighed. “Things like Hades wants him to escort someone else for life, or Pandora wants to keep him for herself, those are possible. Minos didn’t want to give a clear clue. Strangely, Minos also hinted that his soul could have been destroyed in pieces, or he could be in that risk if coming near me. All in all, it’s all down to me giving him up for good.” Camus squeezed his fingers inside Saga’s palm. “The bookmark would never be out of his library without his consent, Saga.” His voice was getting weak. “Or only when he had lost his power over Caina.”

“Do you want to believe it, _angelo-mou_?”

“I believe that he must have his reason, Saga. Whatever the reason is, I know that one day he would come to tell me in person. And until then....” Camus lifted his hand, exposing the bracelet in the air.

Saga caught he dangling hand. “And until then, live a meaningful life, Camus. Let’s grow old together.” He then tilted the former Ice Saint for a tender and loving kiss. He broke the kiss carefully and got up. “I have to leave now; I’m sorry. I can come back later if you wish.”

“Saga....” The Ice Saint sat up. His gaze exposed a busy mind inside the beautiful head.

“Yes, Camus?”

“If you are prepared to give me the key back at any time...it is in that drawer.” He pointed out to a drawer near the standing Saga.

A relieved, secretly victorious smile grew on the wise face of the Gemini Kyoko. He opened a drawer and found a key attached to a wyvern key-chain. Under the key, there was a stretch of several photos coming from a photo booth. Saga discreetly observed the picture. Camus was on the beginning of his thirtieth year there, with his arms circling and pulling a blond head of a Kyoto for a voracious kiss. At the end to the series, they were both smiling facing each other, ignoring the camera. _Ignoring the outside world_. Saga took the key and closed the drawer without making a comment. He suspected that those photos were taken on the last day the two lovers had met.

That was the last time Saga ever saw those photos. The same thing happened with the glistening eyes of the Ice Saint on this time of the year. They were sealed for good from anyone by the owner since then.

Saga walked back to sit next to Camus on the bed. He pulled the Ice Saint inside his arms, feeling overjoyed, despite the bitter-sweet tang. “I’ll only bring two suitcases later on, and a bag of spare towels.”

“I’ll find space for your stuff.”

The Kyoko chuckled when Camus snorted. “Will you have time next week for a visit to the doctor with me and Thetis?”

“Sure, Saga. I’d be happy to. How far is the pregnancy, by the way? Do you already know if it a boy or a girl?”

 “The next visit would tell us about it. All we know now, that they are twins.”

“Twins? Oh, of course.”

Saga laughed seeing the widened blue-green eyes. “Yes, Kanon is so jealous.”

“Should everything be a competition between you and Kanon, _Majesty_? In proximity, you two become unbelievably so childish!”

“So you would be the most sensible parent among us, angelo-mou.”

The Gemini Kyoko left the house in a long, devilish but cheerful laughs, with a key in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

He brushed his finger on the divine bookmark once belonged to a Judge of The Underworld, it had become theirs since they both put their cosmo on it. The bookmark had a black part and a golden part encircled a sparkling wyvern in purple and gold.

The golden part of the bookmark glowed in gold upon the touch of his cosmo. There were words magically carved on that golden part. **_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours_ . **

Normally, his lover would touch the bookmark as well to answer him. It would have made the black part glow in purple. But not this time. And obviously it had been a very long time since his lover touched the bookmark, judging from the faint shimmer on the words in violet. **_Ta gra' agam duit_ . **

He squeezed the black bracelet on his wrist. His radio-alarm suddenly came to live, played the song from Stevie Wonder.

 

_**And though the odds say improbable** _

_**What do they know?** _

_**And maybe you too like I** _

_**Overjoyed, over loved, over me.** _

 

He sighed. “I will never be over you, Rhadamanthys.” He put the bookmark inside his favorite book that was a gift from his lover.

 

_**And though you don't believe that they do** _   
_**They do come true** _   
_**For did my dreams** _   
_**Come true when I looked at you** _

__

_"Please let me see you once more before my time ends, my love."_

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Thanks for Tuhis, Melissia and Victoria whose banters had inspired the dialogues. Well, I hope it's not too wild there ;-)

And credits to Hokuto_Sexy for yummie Camus in short hair, although he's free from lice here.

 

 

 


	8. The Christmas Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting took place before the chapter "Overjoyed".  
> CamusxRhadamanthys
> 
> Warning: Excessive kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.  
> Soundtrack : The Christmas Song by Pentatonix.  
> Some parts of the lyrics are embedded in the story.
> 
> .  
> Happy belated birthday for Jabed :-)
> 
> And many thanks for all of you who keep supporting me, and above all, keep reading this story. I appreciate any advice and correction.
> 
> Happy holidays!

 

The snow was falling slowly outside the window since the early morning. The temperature outside has changed dramatically since the last few nights.

 

The chill on his shoulder brought him back from the land of Morpheus, and makes him realize that he was half-naked. Well, at least not as uncovered as on the night before. That thought reminded him to put life on his faux fireplace that was set off during the night. Although fake, a modern electric fireplace with the illusion of real fire put inside an original one dated from the Victorian era was an eco-savvy alternative for his guilty pleasure. Fortunately, down there in Caina he could light his original ones eternally without the worry of burning out earth's resources.

 

Despite the breeze on his bare shoulders, he realized that his chest and stomach felt warm. That source of warmth pressed nicely on his torso. How he just loved the feeling of being pinned down, covered by the intimacy of skin contacts. He raised his hands to caress his own stomach, to feel the scattered long silky mane there which belonged to someone else: the source of the warmth who was laying on top of his torso. The very source of warmth in his heart. What a funny contrast, because the one warming his heart was a master of ice. No, not funny at all. It was in fact, very lovely.

 

His lover of five years was still wandering in the land of Morpheus, so it seemed. He curled a lopsided grin, feeling smug about being succeeded in exhausting his lover all night long. Though to be fair, he also felt like being stripped down from all his cosmo as he spurted his peak on his own brawny torso. In rare occasions where they were together without distractions, his lover could morph from a cold-headed warrior into a smoldering goddess of lust Qandisa, who seduced men and drove them insane.

 

He lowered his head, stretching his back to kiss the forehead of his sleeping beauty. Oh yes, this gold saint certainly drove him crazy. This very saint of Athena has put him shamelessly in uncontrollable lust. And shockingly, in love. Snuffled like a dragon, he let his lung drowned in the alluring aroma of jasmine mixed with his lover's sweat, there behind the ear area. He nibbled his lover's neck lightly, tasting the leftover of edible Balinese jasmine oil from last night on that light-honey-tan skin, causing his lover to twitch and moan softly. He could not stop himself from teasingly licking the dark, long and thick eyelashes as they loosened their guards on those pair of deep blue-green eyes.

 

"Oh, _Mon Dieu_!" The unique but attractive split-eyebrows furrowed soon after the ocean blue irises were locked on those of the golden ones.

 

He chuckled. His lover was clearly not so excited about being dragged out of the dreamland. On the contrary, his lover's morning wood was standing eagerly after being manipulated by his already growing desire. He greeted his still-grumpy lover.  

" _Bonjour, mon beau_." His calloused fingertip danced slowly along the edge of the pouting lips of his lover. " _Bonjour_ , Camus." He greeted the second time while watching how his lover lazily stretched the tall and slender body like a cat.

 

"Huh? That's my line, thief."

 

"Then you can steal mine."

 

Camus stretched his arms, breathed in deeply and then buried his nose in the hollow of a strong neck. "Morning, Rhada." He pecked the Adam's apple there."Good morning, my love." His voice was as lazy as his almost-closed-again beautiful eyes.

 

"Hmm, that's my good saint." Taking advantage of the unguarded state of his lover, the Kyoto slipped his hand under the blanket. His big-knuckled hand was gliding on the bare gold skin to down below the navel, for claiming a victory once again.

 

The Ice Saint twitched and in a blink caught the bold, strong hand before it imprisoned his innocent morning wood. Rolling his body free from the Kyoto, the Aquarius scolded in a hoarse, sleepy voice, trying to put a discipline on himself as well. "Enough, Wyvern! I must be ready for a mission soon. I'll need my qi and strength, unless you really want to see me beaten by the enemies." He sat up and finished a glass of water to wake his sleepy eyes.

 A disappointed groan was soon vibrating in the French's ears. However the mighty Kyoto obeyed. Even Plato said that Olympians should refrain from sexual intercourse before the big competition. A midwife's tale dated back to 444 BC could hold some grain of truth in it.

 

Disgruntled, the Wyvern joined his saint to sit up and to drink a glass of water before replying. "Of course, not. How could I wish such a thing for you?" Wiping the water on his lips, he cocked his head, suddenly being interested and alarmed. "Is it really a fighting mission what you're going to do?" They usually never discussed their missions at all, just for the purpose of synchronizing their free schedules to enable them a relationship.

 

"I won't answer that."

 

It was a forbidden ground that both understood very well. An unspoken basic rule in their relationship. A Kyoto abides to rule, obviously. He casually answered back. "Fair enough. Then, make sure that you'll win." He caught his lover's bare back and stole some light bites on his lover's shoulders. Half purred while inhaling the scent on the delicious skin, he whispered. "Just be careful, Camus. Please do."

 

The Ice Saint smiled and leaned his head against his judge, savoring the treat."Will you still say it when my mission is to fight some specters?"

 

It took some seconds for the Kyoto answered the unexpected and bold joke from his lover. His embrace on the slender but muscular body became stronger, almost crushing. "Absolutely, my love. When the time comes, make sure that you don't lose your fight. If you can't make it your victory, then try your best to find me. Provided that it's within my power, for sure I will always try to find you first before any other specter does."

 

"Really? Are you going to find and save me? How lovely." The Saint wiggled to free his body, with little success. "What's the catch, _mon coeur_?" Yes, there must be a catch down the line. It's rather too sweet and too-good-to-be-true, coming from an on-and-off-enemy, the highest rank of Hades' warriors. In short, his lover must have been trying to make a romantic joke.

 

In a caring and serious tone, the mighty judge answered."There's no catch, Camus. It's simply that I'd rather kill you with my own hands."

 

"That's a very generous help from a Judge of Hell, I see." Camus chuckled. "I knew it." Of course, it was a pure romantic joke.

 

"No, I'm serious. Listen, Camus." The Kyoto turned the Saint's body around and held his face by the jaw. Locking the golden-amber gaze deeply on the blue-green ones, the mighty judge continued in a calculated, lawful and deep tone. It was almost like an oath. "I'll do whatever it takes within my power to grant you a clean and fast death by my own hands." His voice was more hoarse when adding the last sentence. "As long as I live, until the end of time. This is what I can promise you, my love."

 

"Radha…" Camus cancelled the teasing line he was about to burst for a banter, realizing that the Kyoto was giving him a vow: a vow that no ring can ever manage to make. The Ice Saint had to agree with his lover that a clean and fast death was a generous gift, when other options from dealing with the specters were those of almost-eternal tortures or being defaced. So, to win a fight or to die in dignity were the only best choices.

 

Camus parted his lips to invite the Kyoto's, breathing out his unspoken " _Je t'aime_ " in between. There was no point of trying to make the same vow to the judge. In a very optimistic scheme, the Aquarius would only able to do it once within his lifetime. A Kyoto's vow, however, was far beyond Camus' time.

They shared another sweet kiss on that snowy morning. Their togetherness was fairly rare by the standard of long-term partners. Therefore, in every chance it was always intense and full of much-needed physical contacts in compensation for those many lonely nights when they were apart.

Camus brushed his lips on the judge's ear. "You don't have to worry. I'll be fine and soon we can take our long holidays together."

 

"Sure, Camus." Nevertheless, the Judge kept hugging his lover. "Do you really have to leave now?"

The Ice Saint was a little hesitant. "I am actually still free for today and tomorrow….but I should be in a good shape and not being exhausted. I mean, us being together will only—"

 

"Then stay a little longer, love. I will even let you meditate if you need to." The Kyoto snuggled his nose into his lover's mane, disheveling the dark and long silky hair. "I just want to have you close to me somehow."

 

"I'm not Shaka, and that's the problem. It's me that I'm more worried about." Camus blushed. "Well, if you can also control me not to—"

 

An affectionate kiss sealed Camus hesitance and settled the Ice Saint's decision.

 

"I want you to spend today with me, that's all I ask." Indeed, the Kyoto felt the urge to have his lover's presence more and longer. He somehow needed the assurance: that his lover would be in a good state, healthy, happy and always be there with him. "Sorry, Camus. I feel a bit silly lately."

 

Actually, Rhamadanthys had an unexplained uneasy feeling since before he met Camus a day earlier. His intuition told him that it was something related to his lover. Hearing Camus' bold tease about his mission had just made it worse.

 

"Sure, Rhada. It's not like I don't want you to hug me forever." He chuckled, teasing the worry Wyvern. While ruffling the wild blond hair, suddenly an idea lit in his mind. "What do you want me to do except that forbidden one, Wyvern? I'm all yours until tonight."

 

The Kyoto didn't need to bat eyelashes to answer it. "It's been a long time since we had our lovely date, Camus. Why don't you now invite me for one?"

 

"A lovely date to plan within this short time?" Camus frowned. As both were obsessed-planners, the request was quite challenging. Anyway, with all the busy, unmatched schedules that had left little time for being together, the two lovers were hardly dating anymore. They simply shared their lives over the books, bed, and pillow talks. That's exactly what most long-time partners forget to do: to date your spouse again.

 

"Nothing fancy or too serious, love. Just a time to spend together doing stupid, lazy stuff like going out somewhere for a bite of croissant." He smiled, releasing the saint from his powerful hug. "Anything that comes across your mind, spontaneously. But just that you are in charge and I'll follow your lead."

 

"A surrendering Wyvern. Who can turn that offer away?" Camus smiled on his way to the morning chores. "I'll think about it over the shower. Basically, it's a deal, Rhada."

 

* * *

* * *

 

The shower time was brief and innocent that morning, contrary to the their custom. Of course, both had set the water temperature barely heated to freeze any seduction normally happened under the fancy shower stall. The Judge had installed a high-tech and luxurious bathroom in his Chelsea flat that would make Gemini Saga forget his ambition to conquer the world. All of that was just for the purpose of melting an ice master.

 

Rhadamanthys finished his shower chores early and therefore having his morning tea alone, waiting for Camus who was still dealing with his long hair. On the second cup of Earl's Grey tea, the Ice Saint joined in with a cup of dark coffee in his hand.

 

"You've been busy." Camus observed the scattered brochures and catalogues on the table. "Are you choosing a new resident for Lord Heinstein?"

 

"No. This is not related to any undercover jobs or my Lord's properties." Rhadamanthys put some catalogues in front of the saint, already marked with some post-it notes. "In fact, it's for us."

 

"Us?"

 

"I guess sooner or later you will have to move out from Aquarius house."

 

"I see." Camus browsed through the pictures and information. "Do you really plan to leave London?"

 

"If it's up to work, anywhere around the Alps would be easier anyway." The Kyoto was referring to the Heinstein Castle in Germany where his lady Pandora resided. The grand castle also served as the major base of Hades' legion on the overworld, providing direct and shortest access to the Underworld. "This apartment is arranged for many Rhadamanthys of different era. But the one that you'll choose, Camus, is for this Rhadamanthys and for you to grow old together. So I want the place where you feel at home."

 

"I like the idea of move in together, Rhada. But I'm Athena's saint, I don't want Hades' money—"

 

"—I've scratched out the ones which our private saving can't afford. And yes, it's only from the money I inherited and made through some investments."

 

"You sound more like a business person than a judge." Camus chuckled.

 

"I didn't really do anything, actually. I have to thank Sorrento for helping me there. That guy is really a talent in business, lucky Solo. Your Graude Foundation should have hired him."

 

"Maybe you're right. Saga would fancy having more cash to pay his water bill."

 

"However, what I have in the bank now is not enough for an apartment like this one, even when combined with your savings. But I guess that is okay for you, right?"

 

"Correct. I prefer to have a home that we both work for it. I don't need a fancy one as this flat, as long as you're with me." Camus paused. "But Radha, what's the hurry? It's still some time until Hyoga is ready to take my place. Athena wants them to be her personal guards outside Sanctuary, she also wants them to enjoy their youthful life as long as possible." He was referring to the bronze saints. "I just turned thirty, and you're only six years older than me. That's not much. We're not old men yet."

 

"I know, Camus." Rhadamanthys crossed his arms. "I just…"

 

"I hope it's not one of your jealousy episodes. Milo is getting serious with Kanon, I assure you."

 

"Precisely. Don't you think that we are even ahead of them?"

 

"Oh, Rhada." Camus patted the judge's shoulder and teased him. "Please don't tell me that you even want a family with children?"

 

Rhadamanthys laughed. "I won't mind to build a family with you now, love. But sorry, no biological children of our own. Maybe a dog or a cat is what we can afford." He added in more serious tone."I don't mind having the children from your disciples in our house, though. If you make sure that they behave."

 

"Rhada, Hyoga is still busy courting Freya. I don't even know if Isaak is dating someone. And here you are talking about their children."

 

"You've started it, Camus. So, what do you say about choosing our future home?"

 

"You still haven't answered me, Rhada. What's the rush?"

 

Rhadamanthys calmly put down his cup of tea, faced the saint and looked deep into the blue-green eyes. "We the specters might not grow old or stay in physical bodies as long as you guys." He held the saint's face and put his lips lightly on the saint's. "Growing old with you for me means starting it now, Camus." He lifted the saint's wrist, exposing the black titanium bracelet which symbolized their union. "That house will force us—well, force you—to plan and spend more time living together."

 

"But Rhada …"

 

"Unless you'll move in with me in Caina?"

 

" _Non, merci_. You know it."

 

Rhadamantys patted Camus' cheek. "That's settled then. I suggest that we visit some candidate places to live soon. For example, in two months, during our next vacation on your birthday?"

 

"You're so pushy like I'm already dying."

 

"Does it work, love?"

 

Camus sighed. " _Oui_."

 

"Great!"

 

"Now, let's go for a walk and have an English Breakfast Udon at Koya Bar. I was curious when I first heard about it."

 

"English Breakfast _what_?"

 

"I'm on the lead, remember?"

.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Wyvern's flat was in the central area, close to parks, palaces and good high street shops and restaurants, everything was in the walking distance or a short ride on the tube. After the intriguing cross-culture breakfast, they spent the day strolling around the gardens and museums, then spending the the tea time at the National Geographic store and cafe. They also spent the day arguing about the detail on their upcoming vacation, on the detail of their future house, and on which books they should add into their collections. _They spent the day talking and walking hand-in-hand_.

 

With the power of Lord Heinstein's gold card, they managed to get in the Novikov Restaurant for a light dinner and continue hanging out at its bar. The lovers enjoyed the ambiance and the good crowd there. However, they only stayed for one drink due to the small argument on Camus' choice of liquor.

 

"We'll leave right away, Camus. Don't bother to order a second drink, if that's what you'll take again." The Judge observed his lover critically.

 

" _Mon Dieu_ , Wyvern, it's just a tea like yours." The Ice Saint pouted. He had cancelled his first option of Novikov-18 Martini which contained Stolichnaya Vodka, and went for the softer Wild Orchid. Despite the fancy 18 carat gold flakes accompanying the mainly flowery drink, Camus knew that his Brit lover got alarmed merely because of the vodka ingredient in it.

 

"Then take mine, Camus." The Kyoto offered his glass of Storm In A Tea Cup.

 

"I don't like whiskey, you know it." Camus resisted although he knew that the Kyoto's drink was more on the Earl Grey Tea-side than the whiskey-side.

 

"And you know that I don't like to see you taking vodka." His golden eyes sternly watched the Ice Saint, investigating.

 

"Rhada….no, I'm not going on a suicide mission nor that I decide to freeze myself again. Or planning anything crazy." Camus shook his head, swaying his silky hair gracefully.

 

"Alright. If you say so." The Kyoto retreated from the argument upon seeing the beautiful gesture of Camus and averted his eyes from his lover, pretending to watch the live band which was playing a viral Christmas song in a rock style. He could not ignore the uneasy feeling that was haunting him these days. Seeing Camus drinking vodka was like seeing a bad premonition. He secretly decided to find Aiacos soon for asking  a favor from his fellow judge. A favor on his private matter. It would be rather embarrassing to do such thing, but Rhadamanthys believed that his intuition was telling him something important.

 

Camus sighed. He didn't know why, although the Ice Saint could feel his lover's uneasiness. Maybe his Kyoto knew something about his next mission? However, the saint could not see the danger in his surveillance mission. It should be a pretty straightforward and smooth mission."Okay, Rhada. I know that you don't have the ear for music anyway. So let me plan one more thing for our date tonight. Just stay to finish our drink first."

 

"Don't plan anything naughty, Camus. Or you might not leave my room tomorrow." The Kyoto gave a peck on his lover's cheek, discreetly. Not that anyone around them cared, because the young royals had just entered the bar and drew people's attention.

 

Camus gave a short laugh. "Nothing naughty, Rhancy. I promise you." He patted the Kyoto's thigh.

 

"How about a little shopping at the Christmas market and make an early Christmas-for-two at your place tonight?"

 

Indeed, it was likely that they would have to spend the Christmas time apart like always, due to the duties.

 

"Hm...sounds interesting. But no Christmas crackers, please."

.

* * *

* * *

 

 

As both hated crowd and noise, they went for the smaller and more traditional Christmas market to buy some seasonal decoration. Surprisingly, there was one stall which sold fresh mistletoe kissing balls, such a rarity stall. Against the Wyvern's will, Camus bought one for home and teased the Kyoto all along about being afraid of commitment.

 

On the way to the tube, they passed an _a capella_ group singing Christmas carols. The voices vibrated beautifully in the dry air of winter. Those silvery vibrations drew lovers to tighten their holding hands. Nobody was immune to it, judges and saints included.

 

Under the decoration lights all around and under the slowly falling snowflakes, Camus looked so attractive when he curled his precious smiles. The tall Kyoto could not hold out any longer. Ignoring the passers-by, Rhadamanthys dragged Camus to a free corner for plundering hot kisses.

 

Against his usual behavior, Camus let the affections being displayed on public. His Wyvern's concern has started to affect him as well. Because now, Camus just wanted to keep his lover desiring him like this and never let him go. There was a slight fear deep inside his mind for losing the bond they had fought so hard to get it. Against his rule, Camus let their tongues free to dance and intertwine, warming the snowy open air around them.

 

"Hey, gay! Get lost and go find yourselves a room, will you?" A group of half-drunk men yelled at the lovers, disturbing the make-out session.

 

"Watch your m—!" The golden eyes shone dangerously, but the saint stopped him from moving further.

 

"Yeah! That's what we'll do. Good bye, loser!" The Ice Saint strangely put a suspicious grin while dragging the Kyoto away from the group.

 

Not so far, they found a big fun-photo booth which was on its unlucky night for having no customers. Camus pushed the disgruntled Kyoto inside the booth and slammed the sliding door closed. However, they could still hear the Christmas carols from the outside. The Ice Saint browsed the touch screen quickly for a photo session with the longest time.

 

"Camus, what are you—?"

 

"I'm calming you down, Wyvern." Camus pulled the strong neck and drew the Kyoto's lips hovering above his wet ones. "Now, say cheese!"

 

Several minutes later, they came out of the booth in wet, red lips and disheveled hair. Luckily, no one was there to witness the odd scene of the two men.

 

"Forget about those losers and let's go home, Wyvern." Camus adjusted his shawl.

 

"I don't think I feel better, Camus. I want you even more." The Kyoto grinned as he took the photo strips. "Hey, this is not bad. I thought we would have balloons or flowers as frames." He briefly showed the series of pictures to the saint. As the Kyoto had put more coins for another round of shoot, he held two strips of photos in his hand.

 

"Wait, let me keep one, Rhada!" Camus took one strip from Rhadamanthys' pocket. The Kyoto was right. Their pictures were rather elegant despite the wild fun. "I think it was something like wedding-mode what I've chosen. Lucky us, no godzilla added." Camus beaming in satisfaction. Unlike when he was Milo, Camus realized that he had never made intimate pictures together with Rhadamanthys. The couple had no more than two or three shots from the inter-deities parties in their album, taken candidly by Kanon as pranks on the Kyoto. So these photos were sweet prove of today's lovely date.

 

"Take care that the Gemini clown doesn't steal it from your place, Camus."

 

Camus laughed. "You and Kanon. You should get along with him better by now. Who knows, Rhada? In the next life you two could end up being together."

 

Radamanthys shivered. "Sorry love, that thought is even more frightening than the thought of losing you."

 

And suddenly, the uneasy feeling hit the judge hard once more. He quietly watched Camus laughing back at the joke. While the Kyoto bravely put grins on his face all the way to home, not a single second that he let his grip on Camus waist loosened.

.

* * *

 

 

Before opening the door to the flat, Camus unexpectedly turned to the Kyoto and calmly said, "You are not losing me, Rhada. Nothing's gonna happen to me, I'll take extra measure."

 

"Make sure of that, love." Rhadamanthys held the saint's jaw for another kiss.

 

"Hmph, wait!" Camus lifted the mistletoe ball he bought at the market, to hang it on the porch of the flat. "Now that we have it, you can only kiss me under it, Rhada."

 

"No, Camus. It's bad for me."

 

"Since when it's bad? According to the Roman, enemies should reconcile under the mistletoe, which suits us well. And for French, it predicts happiness and long life." Camus caressed the specter's jaws. "Isn't it what you want for me?"

 

Rhadamanthys caught the saint's hand and put his lips on it. "For ancient Babylonian, that means I suppose to bond with you."

 

"And that's bad?"

 

"How many more chains you want to put around me, Camus? That mistletoe also represents eternal promise. I've got to be careful in making promises—", Radhamanthys tugged the mistletoe ball from the porch's entrance and threw it away. He whispered on his lover's ear. "— Especially when my heart means them." He paused. "I love you, my gorgeous."

 

"Hm, well." Camus rolled his eyes. "You've made it worse than kissing under the mistletoe, as there's a myth you forgot." He pulled the Kyoto's face closer, brushing their cold noses, before taking the judge's lips. " _L'amour est éternel_."

 

"Oh, bollocks!"

 

" _Oui_."

.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Rhadamanthys sipped his morning tea in front of the window, watching the back of his lover disappeared at the corner of the street. Out of his lover's custom, Camus had run back to the porch only to kiss him goodbye once more. That was enough statement from the Ice Saint, showing that he didn't want to leave. That's enough statement from Camus to show that they indeed share the same weakness: a fear of losing each other. As good and noble warriors, they had to fight hard against that kind of weakness.

 

But last night, they let themselves weak and willingly succumbed to the fear. They spent the night in silent while dancing to the Christmas Song in front of the fireplace, then snuggling on the sofa, watching the re-run of Adam Sandler's parody until falling asleep. To be precise, it was Camus who fell asleep. The Kyoto was up all night only to watch his sleeping saint. The Kyoto memorized every single long dark tendril scattered on his chest, every breath the saint took, and every dent on his lover's serene face. Simply, he memorized the moment.

 

There would be some months apart before they could have another night like last night. _"Until then—"_ Rhadamanthys brushed his fingers on the pictures from the photo booth, then he put it inside a book which had a metal bookmark in it.

 

Suddenly, his phone rang. On the display was the name of his superior.

 

"Yes, milady?"

 

" _Lord Hades is expecting us immediately in the Underworld. You may open the portal."_

 

"I'm on my way, lady Pandora."

 

" _And Rhadamanthys",_ the human sister of the Underworld's lord emphasized her order, _"you are entrusted with a very important and top-secret mission soon. Make sure no one knows about it, including your subordinates."_

 

"Understood, milady."

 

He quickly sent a text message before summoning his surplice and disappeared into the Underworld's passage.

 

_And so I'm offering this simple and safe phrase, though it's been said many times, many ways._

_Merry Christmas to you, dear Gorgeous._

_See you soon._

_._

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_._

_This should be the last chapter on CamusxRhadamanthys. Next ones would be back to the future on Sir Wyvern x Camus' reincarnations._

_I thank Melissia about the NG Cafe. Our hunks enjoyed their date there :-)_

 

 


End file.
